Humans First (Grimmjow Love Story)
by lovecrazylaughter
Summary: Hello! I am new to the site, and here's my first story! It starts out in the normal high-school setting, but eventually it will dive into the Bleach madness, so there are many surprises ahead. I hope you guys like it! This is the story before Grimmjow is an arrancar... and the ensuing love that will change both himself and the OC.
1. Chapter 1: Set-Up

I ran as fast as I could, refusing to be late to class. "Excuse me! Sorry! Oops!" I squeaked, as I ran into people and objects. Then, somehow, I made it just in time. However, the minute I walked into the classroom, everyone started laughing at me. I didn't think the fact I was almost tardy was so funny, but I went along with it, feeling relieved that I was on time. I moved to go to my seat, but I noticed my feet would not budge.

"What the-?" I wiggled my legs a bit, but nothing. Then I realized everyone was still laughing. Pointing. Staring. It was then that the teacher spoke.

"Where is your uniform?"

My uniform? I looked down, and saw that I in fact did not have my uniform on. I had nothing on.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

That's when I woke up.

"Oh man... that was a weird dream..." I whispered to myself. I looked over at my alarm clock, noticing I had about five minutes left before it went off. I sighed, and began my daily stretching process. I lifted my arms above my head, pointed and wriggled my toes, and rolled my neck from side to side. Then I jumped out of bed, did a funny pose in the mirror, and ran off into the bathroom, where I took care of my business in a matter of minutes.

I came back into my room, and got dressed carefully, not wanting the actual events of the dream to occur. I was not a morning person, but I forced myself to do everything quickly and energetically in the morning, so that I didn't continue the day in a state of lethargy.

"Okay, ready!" I gave myself a thumbs up in the mirror, then rushed downstairs where I grabbed a banana and bolted out the door. The day was nice and sunny, one of those rare days where not a single stream of white interrupted the blue expanse of the sky. I liked days like this: seeing as how blue was my favorite color, when the sky was just a big, blanket of pure blue, I felt like the day was meant just for me.

I peeled the banana as I walked down the street heading towards school, imagining how jealous a monkey would be of me at that moment. However, no matter what I was imagining, I could always pinpoint that blob of orange in the biggest of crowds.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I yelled, as I made a show of skipping over to my best friend in a cheerful manner, only to be greeted by a smack on the forehead.

"Oi, how many times have I told you to stop making a scene everytime you see me, you lunatic."

"Sour puss."

"Weirdo."

"Fruit faaaace," I mocked, stretching my mouth out with two of my fingers while I wiggled my butt.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo put on his creepy face before speaking again. "I'm going to get you for that."

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FRUIT FACE!" I taunted, as I threw my banana peel so that it landed perfectly on top of his head. Luckily, I was smart enough to know that he would be getting his revenge in a matter of seconds, and so I took off down the sidewalk like a mouse running from a cat.

"COME HERE RIROKO!"

_Crap, his voice sounds closer than I expec- _It was then that a huge force hit me, and I felt myself lifting off the ground for reasons unknown. That is, until I realized my face was by Ichigo's butt.

"PUT ME DOWN ICHIGO!" I wiggled my legs helplessly, knowing that he wouldn't let me go until everyone saw the humiliating situation I found myself in.

"Nope, not putting you down. And oh look, we're almost at school. I can already see all our fellow classmates. Isn't that wonderful?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, and I sighed, knowing that unless I beat him up, he wasn't going to put me down. Unfortunately, no matter how I tried to delude myself, the first hours that passed after I awoke often found me in a lazy mood.

People often looked at Ichigo and I with that look that said, "They-so-totally-are-going-out-or-they-definitely- like-eachother-or-something." That wasn't the case however. Although I had to admit my friend was definitely a total hottie, he would always just be ol' fruit face to me.

Now, as we arrived at school, me draped over Ichigo's shoulders, I sensed the looks again.

"Alright, alright, how long do you plan on carrying me like this? I'm pretty heavy you know, and to be honest, your butt is looking kind of juicy down here, and I might just suddenly pinch it WITH ALL MY MIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no, not the evil laugh again..." Ichigo said. I knew for a fact of all the things I did, my evil laugh was the one thing that embarrassed him most, whether I did it in public or private. Thankfully, he finally put me down.

"Whoa, I feel all the blood rushing through my head." I put my wrist to my forehead in a dramatic gesture, although my statement was not a lie.

"Come on, we can't be late again. Everytime you ambush me we end up wasting time," he muttered, grabbing my wrist in the process and trudging down the hallway with me in tow.

"Ooh, I like it when you take charge," I snickered.

"S-shut up!" Ichigo whispered, right as we walked into class, just barely before the bell.

"SAFE!" I exclaimed, looking over at Ichigo, getting ready to high five him, but stopping when I noticed a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Am not!" And with that, the walking fruit lumbered over to his seat, where I saw him get assaulted by Keigo-kun's usual energetic greeting. I walked over to my seat on the other side of the room with a smile, greeting whoever happened to be nearby.

I plopped down into my seat, placing my bag on the convenient hook, and settling into my listening position for class: my right cheek cradled against my right fist, my left hand toying with my pencil, even though I wasn't left handed.

"ALRIGHT KIDS, LET'S GET STARTED!" I looked over to see my feisty teacher strolling over to her desk. "Now, before we get started, I would just like to say that we have a new student joining us today. COME ON IN, KID!

Of course, the usual bath of excitement washed over everyone at the mention of a new student. Mutters here, whispered questions there, and then we all got to see.

A tall, lean boy walked into the classroom, looking crisp in a new uniform. He had messy yet groomed hair, and there seemed to be a bit of a frown playing on his features. Although, the two things I noticed most were that both his eyes and hair were a shade of light blue.

The room stayed silent.

"Come on, come on, introduce yourself so we can get started here," my teacher prompted.

"Name's Grimmjow."

And with that simple introduction, lacking a last name, and lacking interest, all the girls' hearts were secured. I looked around at all the girls, who giggled at each other, and gave each other sly glances.

"No last name? Alrighty, well go take a seat, anywhere that's empty."

The girls' new object of affection casually strolled over to the back of the room, before smoothly sliding into his seat.

Conveniently located next to mine. Which, I couldn't help but admit made me somewhat content, because there was no denying that he was a looker. I glanced over at him now, tuning out whatever my teacher had begun to say. Though, it seems I glanced at him a beat too long, because his eyes roamed over to the left, and met mine. Surprised, I didn't look away, but I shot him a friendly smile, my teeth showing fully, and I was reminded of a tooth paste commercial.

However, he simply looked back to the front of the room, and my smile melted into a frown.

Some people. I grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled a message quickly, crumpled it up, then craned my neck in order to perfectly locate Ichigo's head. I looked back over at the teacher, who had her back turned, and with a throw to make any baseball player proud, hit Ichigo with the note right on the back of his head, where he caught it swiftly. I didn't have to see his face to know he was thinking, "This girl..."

ICHIGO'S POV

I opened up the ball of paper that Riroko so kindly hit me with, and in her light handwriting, saw

_His hair is naturally unnatural like yours! Or at least, it might be... :O_

I looked over at Riroko, who looked at me expectantly, with her long, chestnut colored hair cascading down to her waist in subtle waves.

I stuck my tongue out at her, which made her put an L to her forehead before looking back to the teacher, who I noticed was looking right at me.

"Kurosaki, Aokita, is there something you'd like to share?" she said menacingly.

"No..."

"No ma'am!"

She frowned, unconvinced.

I peeked over at Riroko, who looked smug.

Geez, my beautiful best friend sure liked to get me into trouble.

RIROKO'S POV

"Well since no one seems to want to be paying attention, and I don't feel like teaching, we're all going to get up and say something about ourselves to our new student. AOKITA, FIRST IN THE ALPHABET, FIRST TO GO!"

Man, I hate introducing myself. I never know what to say! I got up, unsure, deciding to look right at Grimmjow as I spoke, although he barely turned his head towards me.

"My name is Aokita Riroko! Nice to meet you! And...uh..." I scratched my head, searching for a random fact about myself to blurt out. Then one glance at Grimmjow's hair gave me the answer.

I grinned, and in a cheerful voice, said "My favorite color is blue!"

That got his attention.


	2. Chapter 2: First

GRIMMJOW'S POV

Was this girl making fun of me or something? I looked over at her, and her face had an expression of pure sincerity and friendliness. However, her comment seemed completely pointed at me. Well if it was, my hair was one hundred percent natural, thank you very much.

She sat down after giving me a slight bow, and the rest of the introductions began. No one else seemed to really look at me the way the Aokita girl did as they introduced themselves. They all faced their body in my general direction but addressed the whole class rather than me. By the time they all finished, I couldn't remember anyone's names, and no one stood out to me, except this guy who had orange hair.

_Wonder if it's natural like mine.._.

Either way, I wasn't in the mood for introductions or making new friends. I was still a little ticked about my parents' decisions to uproot me, just because they wanted to live "somewhere quiet". Sure it was nice here, but we used to live right in the middle of the city, with noises and lights and the whole big shabang.

Was I really expected to like it here?

RIROKO'S POV

The introductions didn't last as long as my teacher bargained for, so she had to resume teaching. I didn't pay any attention though: it was mostly a review from yesterday, no doubt to catch Grimmjow up with what we were doing. I spent the remainder of class doodling, and then finally-

"ALRIGHT GUYS, WE'RE DONE HERE!"

I slowly gathered up my things, taking a quick peek at Grimmjow, who was out of his seat and out the door in no time. I wonder what was going through his head... Being new and all.

"Come on slowpoke."

I looked up, startled, to see Ichigo standing by my desk.

"When did you walk over here?!" I exclaimed, as I stood up and smoothed my skirt.

"Just now. Now come on, I'll walk you to class."

Ichigo liked to pretend that walking me to class every day made him some sort of a gentleman or something, but it wasn't exactly like he was going out of his way. His next class was only a couple doors down from mine. I humoured him though, and I knew that even if my class was on the other side of the school, he'd probably still walk me to class.

As we walked out, I noticed all the girls yell-whispering at eachother, and against my better judgement, I did a little eavesdropping.

Ayumi-chan: Oh my gosh, did you seeeeee him?

Random Girl: He was soooooo cute!

Random Girl #2: Right?! He was so cool too!

Bunch of other girls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Looks like the new guy's already popular huh Ichigo?" I teased, elbowing Ichigo's side for emphasis.

"He didn't seem too friendly though."

"Well the poor guy was probably nervous. He didn't seem too bad," I stated. "Besides, you walk around with your eyebrows permanently drawn together, and you're actually a bucket of sunshine!"

"Well, for your information, when I'm around you my eyebrows are only about fifty-percent drawn together. How's that?" He gave me a little smirk, and I giggled. Ichigo's affectionate comments were few and far between, but I always got a litle giddy to hear them.

"Well sir, I will see you at lunch," I said as we came up to my classroom. It really was unfortunate that this was the ONLY class I didn't have with Ichigo. He saluted, and continued down the hallway to his class.

I tried to stifle a yawn as I walked into my class, and then before I even fully realized it, I ran right into someone.

"Oops, sorry!"

"It's alright, I was just going to sharpen my pencil," a familiar voice said.

I stepped back a little bit, to see Grimmjow standing there, pencil in hand and frown on face.

_We have this class together too..._

"Right," I said, snapping my fingers in a corny fashion. I could feel my face getting hot, so I quickly walked around him and went on my way to my seat. I was notorious for bumping into people all the time. I'm not sure why it always happened to me, but it was inevitable.

My teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, he was probably in the next classroom over flirting with the pretty new teacher that started working here last week. In my peripheral vision, I couldn't help but notice Grimmjow turning around, walking down my row of seats, and taking his seat.

Which happened to be conveniently located behind mine. I could feel my neck getting hot, no doubt a lingering feeling of embarrassment from earlier.

However, I wanted to talk to this boy. I wondered what he thought, I wondered what he was like. So, I nonchalantly turned around in my seat, greeting somebody in the back quickly, before "accidently" glancing at Grimmjow for just a second.

"Looks like we have another class together again," I started.

"Yeah. You're Aokita right?"

_He remembered?_

"Yep, that's me! Grimmjow-san... You know, you never told us your last name."

"It's a mouthful," he replied.

"It can't be that bad!"

"It is."

I gave a small frown at this. I was always sure to be very respectful with people, whether they were my age or not, not calling them by their first name (honorific or not) unless I became very close with them. Which, is how things were supposed to be anyway. Yet, here I was, forced to call a boy I barely knew by his given name. Not that it seemed to bother him in any way.

"So you just expect everyone to call you Grimmjow-san?"

"If that's what they want," he said. I noticed his face was serene, the small frown he had before completely wiped off, and I wondered what it was that removed it.

"Well-" I was cut off by my teacher walking in and beginning to talk about the day's lesson, and I quickly whirled around so that I wouldn't get reprimanded.

Behind me I heard a soft chuckle.

...

"Don't forget to do your homework!"

The class groaned simultaneously, and I contributed with my own sound of dissaproval. My teacher reminded us every single day to do our homework, even though we all clearly knew that there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't have homework in this class.

I pulled a stray thread off my uniform, and stood up, stretching my arms high in the air. Then I heard a small cough, and I looked to the left to see none other than Grimmjow, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it Grimmjow-san?"

To my surprise he said nothing, he simply took his right hand out of his pocket, and extended it into the space between us. I looked up at him questioningly, knowing what the gesture meant, but unsure if it was what HE meant it to be.

"Well, I thought you thought it was nice to meet me," he spoke.

I grinned at him, then extended my own hand and shook his firmly, once. Then he let go, and one corner of his mouth turned up in a small, crooked smile.

"That's what I thought." He walked away and out the door, and I was left with my hand still hanging in the air, limply. I laughed to myself, then proceeded to walk out of the room.

His warmth still lingered on my hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Stirring the Pot

I walked out into the crowded hallway, where I leaned against the wall to wait for Ichigo. I let a little smile creep onto my face as I remembered my encounter with Grimmjow.

_He actually talked to me!_

"What are you doing smiling to yourself like an evil mastermind?"

I looked up without surprise to see Ichigo raising an eyebrow at me.

"Let us walk to lunch, and I tell you alllll about it my friend," I drawled in a Russian accent.

"Your Russian accent, huh? This has to be good."

We started making our way towards the lunchroom, as I triumphantly declared, "I got the egg to crack!"

"What?"

"Got the bird to sing. The dog to bark. The-"

"STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ACTUALLY MEAN!"

"Grimmjow-san talked to me! It was a pretty brief conversation, but words were definitely exchanged, along with a handshake. Pretty cool, huh?"

Ichigo said nothing for a second, then shook his head.

"What?" I inquired.

"Why that makes you so happy is a mystery to me..." he shrugged.

"How can you not understand? We're talking about the serious guy who had a frown on his face the whole time this morning. HE TALKED TO ME. He even smiled. Well, a little bit. I heard him chuckle. Scout's honor."

"Well personally I'm not really surprised you got him to talk."

"Huh?"

Ichigo looked down at me, then flicked me on the forehead, ignoring my "Ow!" of protest.

"I'm pretty sure I know the reason he talked to you. If you wanted to, you could probably make a wall talk."

"Now you're the one talking in riddles."

He just laughed softly, and after a fleeting pause, we made it to the cafeteria. We usually ate on the roof with the guys most days, and some days I would eat with Orihime-chan and the others by the trees outside, but about every month Ichigo and I would eat by ourselves. It became a sort of unspoken agreement somehow.

As we walked to the lunch table, a couple of people called out to me and waved, and I happily greeted them back. Though I thought it was only a couple of people, Ichigo seemed to think something else of it, because he whispered "Somebody's rather popular aren't they?"

"Well, I can't help it, I'm just amaZING!" I yelled, as I stood in a heroic pose, which gained me some chuckles and giggles from nearby. For some odd reason, a guy I didn't even know winked at me, and when I winked back (thinking he was joking with me) Ichigo dragged me away quickly, before plopping me down at a table.

ICHIGO'S POV

Riroko was so oblivious sometimes. I glared back over at the guy who winked at her, who looked at me with a confused look. Right, like you don't know why I'm glaring, idiot.

I looked back over at Riroko, who was setting out her lunch while she muttered something that sounded like "...pushy...". As far back as I could remember guys were always noticing her, whether they did it discreetly or not, but as far as I could tell she never noticed. Plus, her looks drew them in, but I knew her charms would just strike the arrow through their heart. She was weird, but half the things that came out of her mouth were funny. She was intelligent, always getting high scores on her tests, and answering everything right when teachers called on her. On top of that, she was so damn nice she could even give Inoue a run for her money.

And she wondered why I would sometimes glare at half the male population.

"Did you hear me Ichigo?"

I blinked, then said "Huh?"

"Ah man! Were you out in space or something? I just told you the funniest joke... I heard it on tv the other day... It's so long, and there you are, just spacing out like a-" she suddenly looked off somewhere behind me, a curious look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There are a bunch of girls crowded around that table," she pointed with the hand that held her sandwich.

I turned around, and saw that she wasn't lying. Almost all the girls in the cafeteria were making a commotion over by a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Wonder what all the fuss is for..." I said, turning back around.

Suddenly Riroko let out a laugh I could tell came all the way from the very center of her being.

"What's so funny?"

I took a bite out of my onigiri as she explained between breaths of laughter-

"I think... Grimmjow-san... is sitting at that table! The girls... suuuurre like him!"

Sure enough, when I turned around I caught a quick glimpse of blue hair in between the mass of giddy girls.

"I feel really sorry for that guy," I muttered.

Suddenly I saw Riroko appear in front of me, walking towards the crowd of girls.

"Riroko?! Oi, what are you doing?!"

She looked at me over her shoulder with a smirk, then gave me a sly wink. "You'll see."

I watched as she got closer to the table, where she stood behind the girls for a second, undetected, and took a second to mess up her hair and mess up the bow around her collar a little bit.

_What the heck is she doing?_

She took a couple of steps back, then ran right through the crowd of girls.

GRIMMJOW'S POV

I tried not to be rude, but honestly all these girls were getting annoying. Half of them weren't even saying anything, and half of them just started whispering and making weird noises after they asked me a bunch of questions. Couldn't I just eat my stinkin' lunch in peace?

"GRIIIMMJOOWWW-SAN! GRIMMJOW-SAN, THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I looked over to the left a little to see who was yelling, and saw Aokita burst through the crowd, looking disheveled.

"What are you doing here?"

She frantically stomped over to me, where she grabbed me by the elbow as she said "We have to hurry! Sensei said he had something VERY important to tell you, and to come with me IMMEDIATELY!"

She grabbed my lunch with her free hand, pulled me up, and then stuck her foot through the strap of my bag, where she kicked it up to me from the ground.

"SORRY EVERYONE, I'M SURE YOU CAN ALL TALK TO GRIMMJOW-SAN LATER, BUTSENSEISAIDSOMETHINGREALLYIMPORTANTAND-" She took a big breath, "-WE HAVE TO GO!"

With that, she ran through the crowd of girls, with me in tow.

"ICHIGO! TIME TO FLY!" She yelled.

I noticed she was looking at the orange haired guy I remembered from earlier, who picked up what I assumed was her bag, along with his own, and started heading off for the door that led outside.

"W-what's going on?!" I yellled.

"Shhhh! Just go with it, please!" She whispered. "CAN'T LET SENSEI DOWN!" She hollered, right as we ran outside.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I guess there was nothing I could do with a frantic girl pulling my arm. We rounded a corner, and then finally came to a stop by a wall, where Aokita let go of my elbow, and started laughing.

"What was that all about Riroko?" a voice asked.

I looked to see Ichigo walking calmly in our direction, with a frown on his face.

"Well, it was my master plan, duh. Grimmjow-san looked like he needed some help, am I right?"

I looked over at Aokita, who was fixing herself and giving me a huge grin I couldn't help but smirk at.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Here." She threw my lunch to me, then got her own lunch and bag from Ichigo.

"Oh, Grimmjow-san, by the way, this is Kurosaki Ichigo! My best friend in the whooooooooooooole wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide woooooooooooorld," she sang, patting Ichigo on the back roughly.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey dude."

There was a brief silence, and I saw Aokita look at her watch.

"Wow, lunch is almost over already?!"

"Guess that joke you were telling me was longer than I thought," Ichigo said.

"Shut up! You still have to hear it later!" She rummaged inside her lunch, then stuffed the contents into her mouth all at once.

Ichigo gave me a weirded out look, and I shrugged.

"Ah, that was yummy. Come on Ichigo, we promised to see Hotari-san after lunch to give her those notes remember?"

Ichigo's face gave a look of realization. "Oh, you're right!" Then he walked off quickly, ignoring Aokita who said to wait for her. She turned to face me, then gave me a smile.

Did she smile like this for everyone?

"Grimmjow-san, I'd better go now. Lunch is almost over, so don't be late to your next class!"

She turned around before I could say anything, but then she waved without turning to look at me and yelled, "I hope we have another class together!"

She rounded the corner before I could say anything, her long hair trailing behind her, but a few seconds later I spoke aloud anyway.

"I hope we do too, Aokita."

And I did.


	4. Chapter 4: Rushing River Still Sea

RIROKO'S POV:

"Why did you do that anyway? Are you crazy or something?"

"Do what?" I plopped my street shoes down on the ground, quickly replacing them for my school shoes, and adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Ichigo glared at me.

"I was just helping out a friend! You've been holding this in all day haven't you? Waiting to question me. What's there to say? The dude was in trouble, so I threw him a bone. Why are you all hot and bothered?"

I skipped out of the bulding, and vaguely held the door open for Ichigo, who trudged through angrily.

"He's your friend? You barely know the guy!"

"Hot and booothered," I teased.

"I AM NOT!"

I giggled at Ichigo's angry expression, before patting him on the back twice.

"Lighten up!"

"I just don't see why you had to do that. I mean, it's not like he was in "trouble" like you said. I mean, those girls were just getting to know him I guess. You didn't have to barge in there like a madman. What if he thinks you're..."

Ichigo's voice lowered as he said the last words, and I couldn't hear a thing. Honestly, I didn't see why he got angry. I for one, had fun saving Grimmjow. The whole situation was sort of funny. He even thanked me, so I doubt it bothered HIM. Although, I didn't have any more classes with him for the rest of the day after lunch, so maybe he changed his mind. Still, I felt like a superhero saving a damsel in distress, and here was my friend, the walking fruit, reprimanding me for it.

I cupped one hand to my left ear, then said "I couldn't hear that last part."

Ichigo grimaced, then I noticed his cheeks take on a sort of pink hue. Was he blushing again? Ichigo's not one to ever blush. I wonder if he's getting sick or something...

"I said..." He fiddled with his fingers. "What if...he thinks you're... interested in him... or something."

"Interested in him? Hah! Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. Some pretty girl he barely knows comes to "rescue" him from some more girls he barely knows. What do you think he thinks?"

"That I'm just really nice. Oh, and I'm pretty too, huh?" I lowered my voice to make it sultry, then threw my arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"S-stop acting creepy! I didn't say that."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"... Then why are you blushing?" I smirked.

"I am no- Oh come on, go away!"

"Huh?"

I looked at Ichigo to see him looking at a spot beside me, but his eyes looked unfocused in a way.

"What is it?"

"It's another one. Been following me all day today."

I merely blinked. Ichigo had only told me some time ago that he could see ghosts. He insisted that he would only say it once, so I had better believe him. There was no way I couldn't; he looked so serious, I knew he wasn't joking. However, he didn't often see them when he was with me. Or rather, he didn't often point it out to me.

I looked to my right, staring at midair.

"I can't see you, but hello." I smiled.

"Hey don't get too comfy. Some of them are annoying."

"Don't talk about the dead like that Ichigo," I grumbled.

"Trust me, you'd feel the same way. Now come on, keep walking."

Ichigo tugged on my bag as he started walking, and I followed suit. I wondered what it would be like to see ghosts... or be a ghost for that matter. I shivered, and looked at Ichigo, who had a face of complete indifference. I guess it didn't particularly bother him... The wind picked up strongly for a second, and I grabbed the right side of my hair so it wouldn't blind me. We were about midway to Ichigo's house...

"Did you hear what I said Riroko?"

"What? Sorry, I was paying attention to the wind."

He frowned, then looked ahead again, his brown eyes looking at nothing in particular.

"I said, what do you think of that Grimmjow guy anyway?"

I took a minute to think about it. I was interested in him... At least, in the way of wanting to be friends with him. Although, there's no way I could overlook the fact that he was gorgeous... Not that I liked him or anything. He just seemed...

"Nice. He's nice!"

"You're so silly."

"What?! I'm being serious here!"

I bumped my hip against his, hard, and he stumbled a little bit, before righting himself. I already knew he would do the same thing to me, so I anticipated his movement, and when his hip swayed towards me, I took a quick step forward, and he stumbled again. _Heehee..._

_"_You just loooooove bothering me don't you?"

At that point, I ran again, not needing to look behind me to know that he would be chasing. I loved it when we did this. It made me feel like we were little again, just running around and around, even if it was for no particular reason. Of course, now it always happened when I "provoked" Ichigo, but I suspected he liked to do it for the same reason. When I ran, it felt like I was free... Like I was flying almost... Like...

"OW!"

I felt the impact of Ichigo bumping into my back, as I abruptly stopped to see Karin standing right in front of me, looking frustrated.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING RIROKO!"

"Karin-chan I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

My hands fluttered over her head, not really knowing what to do.

"Always running and running... What did you do this time?" She looked behind me, and I heard Ichigo's appalled, "WHAT I DID?!"

I laughed, then Ichigo looked at me surprised.

"That's right... I forgot. I promised Karin that I would go play soccer with her today..."

"OH CRAP! THAT REMINDS ME TOO! I FORGOT! TODAY'S THE DAY I TAKE CARE OF OLD LADY NAKAGAWA'S DOG! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW ICHIGO, KARIN!"

I waved as I ran off down the street. Thank goodness I didn't live too far from Ichigo. I vaguely paid attention to where I was going as the trees blurred past me. I knew this path so well already, it's not like I needed to pay attention. It wouldn't take long to get there... Ugh, the day I decided to goof off... forgetting to walk my neighbor's dog... she had to go to the doctors'.. she hated leaving Hoto-chan alone at home...

"Where's the fire?"

I halted, surprised by the sudden voice. Was someone talking to me…? I turned around on my heel, expecting to see two people talking to each other or something. I saw Grimmjow instead.

For some reason, I was not surprised. I should've been, but there was something in me that just wasn't allowing it. Of course he was here, of course he was! It seems like our lives were being suddenly interwined with eachother's, or maybe I was just doing some wishful thinking.

I stood there, taking in some deep breaths, thinking he would speak again, but it seemed he was waiting for me.

"Grimmjow-san… I didn't even see you… I was in a bit of a hurry." I brushed away a stray strand of hair that had found its way into my face. He chuckled, taking a couple of steps closer to me.

"I noticed. It's good running into you again… Why are you in such a hurry?" He spoke in a really relaxed, almost cheerful manner. I felt my cheeks warm up as I quickly wondered if he was happy to see me, of all people.

"Well, I promised my neighbor that I would take care of her dog, but I was running a little late. In fact, I'd like to stay, but I really must be going." Going away so that I could stop feeling so flustered.

_Flustered?! Why would I be flustered?! Stop that!_

"Can I come with you?"

I blinked.

"Come with me? What do you-"

I noticed he shifted his weight, and as he did so he scratched the bridge of his nose lightly. "Well, I… I have nothing better to do. I mean, I just… Can I be honest with you?"

I only stared at him, my heart suddenly pounding for reasons unknown. I nodded my assent, suddenly feeling the need to clear my throat.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

What was I doing? I was crazy, surely. I couldn't really deny it anymore though. I had been thinking about it all day: the fact that I truly wanted to get to know her. Riroko, this girl who stood in front of me. This girl who had such a gentle smile. I think that's what had drawn me in. That smile.

I spoke, and my voice sounded weird to my own ears: I sounded like a little boy all of a sudden.

"Well to be honest… I want to be friends with you. I wanna… Get to know you. So, can I come with you?"

Her eyes flitted somewhere to her left, and then she glanced back at me, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"If you want to… I guess you can come. I don't have a problem with it… Some company would be nice anyway!"

I laughed, suddenly giddy. I walked right next to her, paused, then started running.

"H-HEY WAIT! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!" I looked back to see her standing, unsure of what to do.

"Well you said you were in a hurry right?!" I slowed to a jog as I said this, and chuckled at her expression. She stomped her foot, then started running towards me, yelling "Why would you take off if you didn't even know where to go?!"

She was next to me now, and we ran at a steady pace. I didn't bother responding, I simply looked at her, her eyes intently on the path in front of her. I noticed her mouth was moving though, and it looked like she was trying very hard NOT to smile. I chuckled at this, but kept silent as we ran for about another minute or so.

"We're here~!"

She slowed down to a slow walk, as she calmly took a couple of breaths. I did the same, and simply followed her as she went up the front steps to a very quaint looking house, where she knocked on the door three times.

"Old Lady Nakagawa!"

She was going to knock again when the door suddenly opened, and a kind looking old woman stepped outside, holding a small, brown dog.

"Well well well, I thought you would never come. I was starting to worry. You're usually so punctual!"

"Ohhh I'm sorry… I got distracted when I was walking home with Ichigo. I'm not too late am I?" I looked at Riroko then, for some reason the mention of Ichigo making me interested.

"No no I was just about to leave. That Ichigo-kun… tell him to stop stealing my faithful dog sitter away from me." It was then that she looked at me.

"My my… Riroko-chan, is this your boyfriend?"

I looked over, startled, at Riroko, who was a mirror image of me.

"No, Nakagawa-san! He's just a friend from school-"

"I'm just here to help!" I exclaimed.

I could feel my face heat up, and internally kicked myself for it.

The old woman laughed, then said "No need to panic. You do look familiar though… Are you new to the neighborhood?"

I suddenly realized something I should have realized the minute we ran down this street … "Oh, actually, I just moved in next door. Nice to meet you, my name is Grimmjow."

"What?!"

I looked over to Riroko, who had her hands on her hips and a schocked expression on her face.

"I forgot to tell you, because I just now noticed, but I live right over there." I gestured towards the house to our left.

"I thought I remembered seeing you the other day… Well welcome to the neighborhood young man… I must be going now." She closed the door to her house and locked up, before turning to Riroko who kept shooting glances at me.

"I won't be too long. Take good care of him now."

"I always do Nakagawa-san!" Riroko gently took the dog in her arms, and gave a big grin.

The old lady nodded at me, then made her way down the steps and down the sidewalk, where she disappeared around the corner.

Leaving Riroko and I alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Tentative Tiger

**_I just wanted to put an author's note here. Please do me the favor of reading it. Just FYI, this is a story I have been working on for a while. All these chapters, up to chapter 19, are ones that had been written by me some time ago. I wanted to make an account here, and this is the story I decided to upload. I just wanted to say, my writing, etc. changes over time, as anyone's does, so up to this very day I have tried to make my writing better. This chapter was written May 29, 2012. Over a year ago... This is just a random fun fact/talk I wanted to share with all of you. Ooh also, I did not alter these chapters in any way, because I wanted to preserve the story as I wrote it at the time. Hopefully, my writing has matured since then... Writer's block is often an impediment for me. Anyway, sorry for the ramble, but I thought it was relevant information. Continue..._**

RIROKO'S POV:

Once Old Lady Nakagawa turned the corner, I looked over at Grimmjow, who gave me a sheepish smile.

"Soooo we're neighbors now?" I drawled. Secretly, this made me really happy. I had always wanted to know what it felt like to have a new neighbor. Plus, I wouldn't lie to myself. I was now inexplicably happy that my new neighbor happened to be Grimmjow.

Which surprised me a lot.

"We are?"

"DUH! I live right there." I pointed at the house behind Grimmjow. "I told you I had to take care of MY neighbor's dog, rememberrrr?"

"You seem a little possessive of your neighbors," Grimmjow whispered loudly.

I laughed, and gave Hoto-chan a little pat on his head as I took a couple of steps towards Grimmjow.

"Shall we go then, new neighbor?"

"Go where?"

I frowned. "You said you would help me take care of Hoto-chan remember? But if you've suddenly changed your mind..." I sighed sadly, looking towards the ground dramatically in an attempt to be somber.

There was a pause, and I sighed again, this time longer. Suddenly Grimmjow's head appeared underneath mine, a mischevious look on his face.

"You're really silly, aren't you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, as I stood erect again.

"Where are we going then? A park or something?"

"I usually take care of Hoto-chan at home. I just go the backyard with him and play around. He doesn't really like going too far from home."

"You go to...your backyard...?"

"Yesss..." I answered, confused.

Grimmjow's face suddenly looked a little embarrassed, and he took his hands out of his pockets to run his hands through his hair. I immediately put this away in the back of my mind as one of his nervous habits.

"Are you okay? You look a little flustered." I patted his shoulder softly, and I gave a quick glance at my house, suddenly putting two and two together.

"Grimmjow-san, are you scared of going into my house?" I asked incredulously.

"Shut up. Let's just go." He turned on his heel, and I lost my balance a little as my hand fell from its post on his shoulder. He started walking down the sidewalk, and I followed behind him, trying not to laugh.

"Grimmjow-san, don't be worried. Any friend of mine is allowed in my house, alright?"

All I heard in response was a mumble, and something about parents, but I didn't need to hear much anyway.

"My parents will not freak out. In face they'll probably freak you out with how enthusiastic they are. Especially when I tell them you just moved in..."

I put Hoto-chan on the ground as I rummaged through my bag for my keys. We were close to the steps now, and I heard Grimmjow trudging his way behind me. I decided to console him some more.

"I can just imagine what they'll say. 'Such a handsome boy, Ko-chan! You are most certainly welcome... Any friend of Ko-chan is a friend of ours!'" I giggled, imagining them poking and prodding at Grimmjow's body.

"Handsome am I?"

I blushed a little at my honesty, but decided to ignore him as I opened the door, where the smell of fresh food flew into my nostrils.

"OTOU-SAN, OKAA-CHAN, I'M HOME! WITH COMPANY!"

A chorus of "KO-CHAN! ICHIGO-KUN!" greeted me from the kitchen, and I gave a hard chuckle at my parents assumption that it was Ichigo with me.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

_They know Ichigo?_

My stomach gave a weird lurch at the thought that Riroko and Ichigo spent a lot of time together. I knew they were friends, but I didn't know they were that close.

Not that it bothered me any.

I stood there by the door, suddenly feeling like an intruder. Maybe if I came up with an excuse, and just left before I even had to take any more steps into the house...

"Grimmjow-san," Riroko whispered, suddenly turning around, "Come on, what are you doing? Take off your shoes, and follow me."

I obeyed immediately, in spite of my feelings, and in a few seconds I was following the dog, which was following Riroko into the kitchen. Little ducklings following their mother.

"Ko-chan, Ichi- Oh? Who is this, dear? That's not Ichigo-kun."

I glanced away from the back of Riroko's head to look at the speaker, who had been Riroko's mother. She sat at a small, white, and round breakfast table, clutching a mug of what I assumed to be coffee, a neat bun of chestnut hair settled atop her head. Next to her sat Riroko's father, who wore square glasses and was dressed in some business-looking attire, the only thing not perfect his tie, which was loosened. They both wore gently surprised expressions, but they were not angry ones.

Riroko looked just like the both of them. And the expression of kindness that was always on her face, was then also present on her parents'.

"Okaa-chan, this a new friend of mine. He just moved here, but he's really nice. He's helping me take care of Hoto-chan. He also conveniently lives next to Old Lady Nakagawa. I'm trying to be a nice neighbor and such."

She winked at me slyly, but I simply ignored her and bowed in respect to her parents.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Grimmjow."

In a second, I was bombarded.

"NICE TO MEET YOU YOUNG MAN, I'M SURE YOU-"

"SUCH PRETTY HAIR YOU HAVE, DO YOU-"

"PLEASE ALLOW US THE PLEASURE OF-"

"SO NICE TO MEET YOU-"

"IF THERE'S ANYTHING-"

"Yare yare." (This means good grief, in case some of you don't know.)

I looked over at Riroko, who stood there looking at her parents with a small smile of amusement. She glanced at me, then went over to her parents, planting a kiss on both of their foreheads, which made them become silent.

"Enthusiastic as ever I see. Please excuse us my darlings, as I go to the backyard to do some dogsitting with my friend."

RIROKO'S POV:

"Dinner will be ready soon," my mother whispered. My stomach growled in response.

"Come on Grimmjow-san, this way." I gestured for him to come towards me with my hand, and picked up Hoto-chan, as I headed towards the door that led to the backyard. I knew he would follow, so I didn't bother looking back.

I took off my socks before I stepped into the grass, wiggling my toes as I let the cool sensation run through me.

"Your parents are nice." Grimmjow looked a bit flabbergasted as he made his way over to me, running his hands through his hair again. I didn't know he was the nervous type.

"I told you so!" I plopped myself down on the ground, and let go of Hoto-chan, who started chasing after a butterfly that passed by. I let myself laugh at the image, and then turned to Grimmjow, who was still standing.

"Aren't you going to sit down? Or would you prefer a chair?"

"No, no this is fine," He mumbled. He came forward, then fell onto his butt just like I did, settling into a criss-cross-apple-sauce position.

I gave him a small smile, but he merely looked at me.

It got very quiet.

I looked away, pretending to watch Hoto-chan while I thought of something to say. I suddenly realized this was all very strange. Here I was, sitting next to some boy I had just met today in my backyard after having agreed to his request of letting him help me dogsit. Yet at the same time, it was not strange. I didn't mind it at all, because the minute he walked into my classroom I knew that I wanted to know him, even if I didn't know it right then. However, I saved him from a bunch of fangirls. Not to mention he's my new neighbor.

Obviously destiny was trying to tell me something. I'd just have to figure out what.

"You have a very nice house."

I faced Grimmjow again, who seemed a bit more relaxed, but said nothing.

"It's very cozy. Out here too."

"Thank you... It's home." A quick breeze played around us, but did nothing more than stir a few leaves.

"So Grimmjow-san, this seems like a good time for you to tell me your life story, don't you think?"

"Hmm... There's not much to tell."

I gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Come on now, you were the one who said, and I quote 'You are amazing, and I would just die if I couldn't be friends with you!'"

"I didn't say ALL that!" He chuckled, and I noticed his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

"Well that's what I heard."

He looked at me sideways, then gave a big sigh. "Well, let's see... We used to live right in the city, right in the middle of Tokyo. Then my parents decided to move here. Then I met you. That's my life in a nutshell."

"You didn't really give much away, you know," I groaned.

Perhaps I would just have to be patient, and slowly find out just who he was. Every day, I could peel back a new layer...

"Well, if it makes you any happier, my last name is Jaggerjaques."

I smiled, and ripped some grass out of the ground to preoccupy my hands.

"It is pretty long."

"I told you."

"Sounds kind of European or something... German."

He shrugged.

"Well, now I can appropriately call you Jaqqerjaques-san," I mused.

"I don't like the sound of that, Riroko."

I wanted to ignore the thrill that rose in me when he spoke my given name, but instead I let it fill me up, and run through me. Consume me.

"Honestly, GRIMMJOW, I don't like the sound of that either."

I threw the grass into the air, hoping he didn't mind me using his name either. Although, that would be a bit hypocritical of him. I turned to him again, and was surprised to find him smiling.

"What is it?" I asked, giving a smile of my own.

"Nothing..." He looked away again, running his hand through his hair.

Nervous.

"KO-CHAN!"

"EEK!" I shouted, clutching at my heart. I looked towards the door to see my mother, who had a big smile on her face.

"Dinner's ready!" She disappeared back inside, and I looked back at Grimmjow, who still looked startled.

"Well I'm definitely starving now," he said.

There was a pause, and we started laughing.

"Come on, sir. The food awaits."

He got up quickly, rubbing the grass off his behind, and I did the same. Hoto-chan noticed us leaving, then quickly ran to me, his tail wagging at the speed of light. I gave him a pat on the head, and headed inside after Grimmjow, who had no doubt already been beckoned in.

"DIIIING-DOOONG!"

My dad looked up from the plates he was washing, as did my mother, who was getting something out of the oven.

"I'll get it," I said.

I passed by Grimmjow who was sitting at the table already, looking a bit embarrassed. No doubt he thought he was "intruding" again.

However, as I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, I wondered who was at the door. There was no way Old Lady Nakagawa was home already...

"DIIIIING-DOOOONG!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Yes?" I prompted, opening the door.

"Riroko!" I was greeted with a smile.

By Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6: Water & Oil

ICHIGO'S POV:

"Riroko!"

"I-Ichigo!" She greeted me with her usual grin, but something seemed off about her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yep! Fine! What are you doing here anyway?"

Something was definitely going on. I softly pushed past her outstreched arm that was resting on the door frame, and stepped into the house. Nothing seemed amiss, and the usual smell of fresh dinner wafted to me from the kitchen, along with the chatter of Riroko's parents. The only new thing I noticed was that there was a fourth pair of shoes on the ground.

"Oh, do your parents have some company over?" I turned around to see Riroko still facing the opened door, in the exact same position I left her.

"Yeah we do have a visitor over!" She turned to face me, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she did so. "How come you aren't playing soccer with Karin-chan?"

"Well we were playing, but then her friends came along and she decided to tell me she didn't need me there anymore. Little brat," I muttered.

"Hehe, that does sound like Karin-chan!"

Riroko's eyes looked at everything but my own. She was nervous about something, but what I couldn't imagine.

"KO-CHAN, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG!? WHO'S AT THE DOOR!?"

Riroko's eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice, but she said nothing. Instead she made a gesture at me with her hands to talk instead.

"IT'S ICHIGO, AOKITA-SAN! SORRY TO INTRUDE!" I called over my shoulder.

"ICHIGO-KUN! COME EAT DINNER WITH US! WE HAVE SOME COMPANY! MAYBE YOU KNOW HIM, HIS NAME IS-"

"WE'RE GOING OKAA-CHAN, WE'RE GOING!"

Riroko took a couple of brisk steps towards me, grabbing my wrist with one hand, and pulling off my shoes with the other before I knew how to react. I blushed despite my better intentions.

"Why do you always do unexpected things like that?!" I whispered.

"Shut up! And don't get upset!"

"Get upset about what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Shh!"

She pulled me along down the hallway, and into the kitchen, where the very first thing that I saw was a head of blue hair.

What the hell was he doing here?

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

I really didn't know what to do at that moment. Riroko just suddenly walked into the kitchen, dragging Kurosaki behind her, and from what I could see, he didn't look particularly pleased to see me. He looked daggers in my direction, and I tried to appear oblivious.

I wasn't dumb though. It was obvious to me why he didn't particularly approve of my being here. His cheeks looked rosy, and I saw Riroko's hand wrapped around his wrist. Riroko, as anyone could see, was stunning.

It looked to me like Kurosaki was totally head-over-heels for his best friend. Although, I didn't think Riroko had realized this yet. I felt a bit smug all of a sudden.

Did he think I was a threat or something?

"Hey Kurosaki!" I waved and flashed a cheesy grin. He looked a bit surprised, and answered drily, "Yo."

"So you do know each other? How lovely! Now come on Ichigo-kun, take a seat, I just prepared dinner."

"Sure Aokita-san, I'd appreciate it."

Well I had to admit I had the disadvantage here. I was some strange boy, and even though Riroko's parents were kind, Ichigo no doubt had favor in this house.

_Why are you even being bothered by something like that, huh? Stop being so competitive! Stupid!_

I had to internally slap myself. Why WAS I thinking of something like that anyway? Of course he held favor here. That shouldn't bother me at all.

"Riroko, you're not going to sit there are you?" I looked over to see Riroko about to take the empty seat next to me, but Kurosaki was grasping the back of the chair. Hard.

"Well I WAS going to sit there…" Riroko glanced at me.

"Well I'm sitting here," Kurosaki announced, before practically gluing himself onto the seat. Riroko looked incredulously at Kurosaki, and then took the other seat next to him. I wondered what was going on in her head. Did she know what was going on here? Could she feel the tension that was suddenly building up in the room? Well one thing for sure, her parents certainly didn't feel it. They were setting all kinds of food on the table, her mother humming away gently.

"Eat up kids," her dad said.

"Itadakimasu!" Riroko yelled.

"Itadakimasu!" Kurosaki yelled.

There was a pause.

"ITADAKIMASUUUUU!" I hollered.

Kurosaki glared at me from the corner of his eyes, and I felt triumphant. That's right, I yelled louder. I felt like a child for turning even this into some sort of battle, but I didn't care. One glance at Riroko was all I needed. One glance at this girl I barely met today, who was now laughing into the table from my unexpected outburst, was all I needed.

One glance was all I needed to know that I would definitely win this war.

I wouldn't deny it to myself any longer.

I definitely had some feelings for this girl.

ICHIGO'S POV:

I wanted to punch something throughout the entire dinner. Preferably Grimmjow.

The entire time Riroko's parents asked him all sorts of questions, but I wasn't paying attention. I was just mad. I mean it was obvious what he was trying to do. He must be interested in Riroko. I told her! I told her, and what did she do? Just laughed it off, and all of a sudden the next time I see her, she's in her house with a boy who she just met today, acting like nothing's wrong with that. I didn't particularly have a problem with him right at first, but I knew the minute that she got involved with him, he would just fall for her. Just like everybody else.

Just like me.

And she expects me not to be jealous. Not that she knows I like her. Not that she ever knows when people are hitting on her. For instance, Grimmjow. For someone so smart, she was completely oblivious. I was surprised she knew that I would be upset when I saw Grimmjow. She probably just suspected because I complained to her earlier… Well she suspected right.

I mean, I didn't usually have SUCH a big problem with EVERY guy. When Keigo and them first met her, it wasn't a big deal to me that they sort of hit on her. Then again, back then I probably liked her, but I never admitted it to myself. So I didn't let all that stuff bother me. Well now it definitely bothered me.

It bothered me way more than any other times though, and I knew the reason.

It seemed to me like Riroko seemed to be interested in him as well. In what way, I didn't know.

_She's just friendly, that's all. Overly friendly._

Yeah, no big deal. It's not like she's suddenly going to fall in love with him or something.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

"Well ma'am I was moping a bit this morning about the move, but as the day went on, I suddenly find myself liking it here very much."

"How wonderful!" Riroko's mother patted her husband's hand.

"Yeah, it's surprising to me how quickly you got over that. What brought on the sudden mood change?"

I faced Kurosaki, who was smirking at me and piercing a green bean with his chopsticks violently. Very funny.

"Well I think the reason was – "

"DANANANA NANA NANA NAAAA!"

My phone was ringing?

"Excuse me," I mumbled. I fished around in my pocket for my cell, and saw that my mom was calling. I looked up at everyone, unsure.

"You can answer, Grimmjow," Riroko said. I tried to ignore the sharp look Kurosaki gave her at the mention of my name.

I flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Sweetie, can you come home? Where are you?"

"At a friend's house," I smiled at Riroko, who smiled shyly back.

"Well we have a nice surprise for you. So come home! Bye!"

I didn't even have time to breathe before she hung up on me.

"Uh…"

"What is it Grimmjow?" Riroko asked.

"I… Have to go home now?"

"But we were about to eat dessert!" Riroko's parents complained.

I got up quickly, but grudgingly. I didn't ever want to leave, but I couldn't keep my mom waiting, especially when there seemed to be a gift involved.

"Well, thank you all for everything. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you again." I bowed. "The meal was delicious by the way."

"I'll walk you to the door!" Riroko suddenly stood up, looking expectant. Kurosaki looked up at her, and even though I couldn't see his face, I imagined that he was glaring at her.

"You don't have to…" I mumbled, but she was already striding out of the room. I gave another, quicker bow, and then walked out of the kitchen. Riroko stood by the open door already, facing me with a big smile.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Grimmjow."

I stood there, suddenly feeling nervous about being alone with her.

She was so beautiful.

"Thanks… I, uh, really appreciate it."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," I said.

I gave her a grin of my own, and then walked out of the house, refusing to look back. If I did I might have the urge to just take her up in my arms or something. I consoled myself with picturing her sitting in class with me, smiling away.

"Tomorrow," I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Open Oyster? Pinch the Pearl

RIROKO'S POV:

My day ended with a simple "See ya tomorrow Riroko."

Last night, Ichigo had a frustrated look on his face as he stood in the doorway to leave. I knew it was nearly impossible for him to be mad at me though, just as it was impossible for me to ever really be angry with him. He was mad at Grimmjow for sure though, though the reason was completely over my head. I mean, we had only met Grimmjow just yesterday, so there was nothing Grimmjow could have possibly done to get Ichigo to be mad at him. Nothing I knew about anyway.

I ran my brush through my hair softly.

I had only met him yesterday. This seemed absurd. In the course of a day I had met him, befriended him, and even invited him over to my house. Was that weird? Too weird? Ichigo seemed to think there was plenty wrong with that.

"Just being friendly... Neighborly..." I muttered.

I got up from my vanity and got my things together before walking out of my room, and down the stairs into the kitchen, where a sudden thought flew into my head.

What if I saw Grimmjow on my way out? Would I wak with him? The thought of me and him walking up to Ichigo together seemed a bit unpleasant though. But what if he wanted to walk with me to school? I couldn't just be all "Well, Ichigo doesn't really like you, so bye!"

Right. I groaned as I took a bite of my apple.

Then again, I was just being silly. It would be something if we both left our houses at the same time, but what were the odds?

"DING-DONG!"

I almost died on the spot.

"DING-DONG!"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Must be the mailman!"

I poked my head out of the kitchen, staring at the doorway, as another ring of the doorbell reverberated through the house. I tiptoed quickly over to the door, feeling silly, and took a look out the peephole. A pair of bright, blue eyes looked back at me.

_CRAP! WHY?!_

"Ko-chan?"

I whipped around to see my mother, hair sticking out like a porcupine, coming down the stairs.

"Who is at the door honey?" She mumbled.

A sudden idea popped into my head.

"Okaa-chan," I whispered, hopping over to where she was. "I need you to open the door and tell Grimmjow that I left the house already. Okay?"

"Why are you avoiding that young man?" She tried halfheartedly to fix her robe, which was barely even on her shoulders.

"I'll explain later alright?" I softly pushed her in the direction of the doorway, then ran ahead of her, grabbed my shoes, and sprinted into the kitchen and out into the backyard. I shoved my shoes onto my feet, then took a good long look at the fence.

I was going to have to take a little detour to get to Ichigo.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

As I was about to ring the doorbell once more, the door opened just a crack, before swinging open completely. Instead of Riroko, I saw her mother standing in the doorway, looking like she just stumbled out of bed. I tried not to laugh at her appearance, but let a small smile slide onto my face.

"Good morning Aokita-san, is Riroko, erm, Riroko-chan home?"

"Sorry Grimmjow-kun, you just missed her. She already left for school." She gave a big yawn.

Damn it, if I had come earlier... I wanted to be alone with her before school started and Kurosaki had her to himself practically all day.

"I see... Well I'm sorry to have woken you Aokita-san. Have a good day." I bowed slightly, then turned to leave, but she suddenly grabbed my sleeve, making me freeze. I looked at her, confused, and she suddenly seemed more alert. With Riroko's smile right there on her face.

"I think she likes you young man."

With that, she patted my sleeve, then closed the door.

I stood there with my heart pounding a mile a minute. What did she mean by that? I mean...

I shook my head, and put my hand to my chest feeling like an idiot.

Within seconds I trotted down the steps, and started sprinting down the street. I had to run into her, I just had to.

The wind whipped my face, and I vaguely thought about how Riroko and I were always running. Running from girls, running to take care of dogs, and in my case, running to see her.

My parents had given me a bicycle yesterday to get around, but if I rode a bike, how could I walk with Riroko?

So I ran, street after street, then finally, finally, I saw Riroko's familiar hair bobbing behind her as she too ran.

"RIR-"

"ICHIGO!"

I stopped in my tracks, hiding behind a light post. Of course, I'm a total idiot!

I watched as Riroko ran over to Kurosaki, who had a big smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

Freaking idiot.

RIROKO'S POV:

"Hey Riroko! You look out of breath," Ichigo chuckled.

"WELL... I've been... haa... running... haaa... the whole... haaa... way here!" I bent over, placing my hands on my knees.

"You don't usually come sprinting over to meet me... Did your love for me grow overnight?"

"Oh, shut up." I blushed. Everytime Ichigo said stuff like that I got embarrassed because when we were little I had the biggest crush on him you could ever imagine. And he never forgot about it, either.

Who could forget? The first time I met him, I practically begged him to marry me.

He had said no.

"Well come on, we don't want to be late to school."

"We're never late!" I stood up straight, taking one last big breath and blowing it out,

"Sometimes we are. Because of you."

"ONLY JUST BARELY!"

I was surprised. Ichigo seemed to be in an extremely good mood this morning. Like last night had just flown out of his memory. I sort of wanted to ask him about it, but thought that maybe it was better if he brought it up when he wanted to. So I simply put it out of my head as we walked to school, Ichigo telling me about some ideas he had for that math project we were going to have.

Once we arrived at school, I noticed the sky for the first time.

"Ichigo, it looks like it's going to rain... Doesn't it?"

He looked up at the sky, which was full of clouds, and nodded once.

Almost as if on cue, a few drops of water fell on my shoulder.

And then the whole sky was falling down.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I yelled.

Everyone who was standing around outside started running into the building, and all the girls were clutching at their hair squealing. They ran the fastest.

I laughed at some boys who slid right into eachother as they ran.

"COME ON RIROKO, STOP STANDING AROUND!" Ichigo yelled.

I laughed again, and hopped onto Ichigo's back. I was pretty tired of running for today.

"GO HORSEY GO!"

He smacked his lips, but nonetheless took a tight grip on my legs and started running inside with everyone else. Inside, everyone was laughing and wringing out their clothes on eachother. Some obscene comments about the girls' white shirts were made here and there, and someone saved the day by getting towels out of some magical hole and passing them out to everyone. So we all stood there, drying ourselves off while we got our stuff together and changed out our shoes.

There was an air of mischief floating around, and as I looked out the window and watched the rain, running a towel through my hair, I could tell it would be a fun day.

At that moment, I thought of Grimmjow. Where was he in all this?

I couldn't see any blue among all the commotion. Blue, blue, blue.

"COME ON KIDS, GET TO CLASS! IT'S JUST A LITTLE RAIN! COME ON!"

We all scrambled to get to class, and I whipped Ichigo on the butt with my towel the entire way there.

"MY BUTT'S GOING TO BE RAW RIROKO!"

I giggled as we stepped into class, where everyone was chattering. From what I could tell, they were going to pull some big prank on all the teachers.

"Ooh Ichigo, let's go see what everyone's planning," I said. I turned around to see him fending off a hyper Keigo, and was about to go help him, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hey there."

Grimmjow stood in front of me, a wet towel sitting on top of his head, obscuring half of his face.

"Grimmjow! Can you believe it's raining?!"

"I don't really mind, I kind of like it when it rains. Don't you?"

I was going to answer when he suddenly stepped closer to me, putting one hand on my back. Before I could even realize what was happening, he pulled me close to him and wrapped his other arm around me.

I don't know if anyone noticed, and I don't know why my heart was leaping out of my chest, and I didn't know the reason he was doing this, but all I knew to do at that moment was wrap my arms around him too.

Then he whispered "Being soggy kinda suits you, Riroko."


	8. Chapter 8: Whirlwind

RIROKO'S POV:  
He smelled like rain and freshly mown grass and something else wonderful that I couldn't quite name.  
Standing there, being hugged by Grimmjow, I could feel it. I knew I was a goner. Gone, bye bye, see ya later, sayonara, adios muchachos. I was off to the land of goo-goo eyes and long sighs.  
A simple hug was all it took.  
_  
Admit it, Riroko. The minute you saw him..._  
I liked him. I liked him, I liked him, I liked him.  
So what was I supposed to do about this?  
"What do you think you're doing?" A tense voice broke my reverie.  
"Just giving my friend a hug, Kurosaki."  
Smug. Why was he smug?  
In a second, I was out of Grimmjow's arms, and I was being pulled back by Ichigo, who I took a quick look at, and I could see he looked a bit like an angry troll.  
"Ichigo...?" I questioned.  
He ignored me, only glaring at Grimmjow for a second, before he let go of my arm, and then pulled on Grimmjow's, leading him to the back corner of the classroom.  
I stayed glued to the spot, pretty sure that my presence in that little tiff was not at all needed.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:  
I tried not to take this whole situation as a funny one, but as Kurosaki pulled on me and led me to the back of the classroom, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle here and there. I wasn't even angry.  
I had given Riroko a hug. And Kurosaki had gotten jealous. What better way to start off my morning?  
"Okay, GRIMMJOW, what the hell was that?"  
Kurosaki let go of my arm, but not before practically ripping it out of its socket, and stood a foot away from me, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.  
"That was a hug, my friend."  
"I know that, you idiot!"  
"Then why the confusion?"  
I smirked at him. It was fun teasing him.  
"You know very well what I'm angry about. You're a guy, so you tell me what the problem is."  
I pondered what to say for a second. I could just tell him the truth. That I knew he was gaga for Riroko, and it just so happened that I was too. Or I could keep acting dumb.  
"I honestly don't know what you mean. I was just giving Riroko a hug. Friends can give friends hugs right? I'm sure she's hugged you before. Or has she not?"

ICHIGO'S POV:  
I wanted to wring his neck. Standing there, playing dumb with a smirk on his face, while I was standing there fuming like a volcano that was about to erupt.  
"As a matter of fact she has hugged me before. LOTS of times. And she used to like me you know. Yeah."  
His face suddenly took on an expression of worry, but I decided to throw him a bone.  
"Well... when we were little. But still. I'm her closest friend, and even though you want to act dumb, I can tell you like her. Or am I wrong? Because if you don't, you can just say so, and I might just let it slip that you don't."  
He frowned, then ran a hand through his hair.  
"Okay, Kurosaki, but you like her too. Or do you expect me to believe that you don't? You'd have to convince me pretty thouroughly, because I think it's plain as day that you like her."  
"I do like her. Very much. More than you do, that's for sure."  
"How do you know?" He challenged.  
"I've known her for years. You just met her yesterday. You just have the hots for her because she's all... Pretty."  
Why was I even talking about this with this fool? The last thing I wanted was to be talking about my feelings with Grimmjow. But I couldn't stop now. I had to prove my point.  
"Well yeah, she's beautiful on the outside... But that's not all there is to her, and I can see that. Don't use time against me Kurosaki."  
"Well, whatever. Just stay away from her will you?"  
"Why?"  
_  
BECAUSE SHE'S MINE._

"Because."  
"You know Kurosaki," He put his hand on my shoulder, " I think that you think that you just might lose to me."  
"I would never lose to you," I shook his hand off.  
"Then why would you be so willing to tell Riroko that I "don't" like her. Why would you do that unless you wanted to make her think that I didn't like her, which from what I can tell, you think would bother her. And if you think that, that must mean that you suspect that she might must like me to... Or am I wrong?"  
I stayed silent.

RIROKO'S POV:  
The teacher had yet to come in, and I suspected he was probably taking care of some rowdy kids out in the hallway. I kind of wanted him to come, because then Ichigo and Grimmjow's little "discussion" which looked a lot like an argument to me, would be forced to end. They weren't shouting, but Ichigo was saying something pretty intense. It lasted a couple of seconds, but then I saw that Ichigo remained silent.  
Something else I couldn't help but notice was that they were sort of drawing a crowd. People were starting to stare, no doubt expecting a fight.  
"Keigo-kun, will you do me a favor?"  
"What is it?" He gave me a curious look.  
"Go jump on Ichigo or something, and bring him over here. Please?"  
He didn't even reply, he simply skipped over to where Ichigo and Grimmjow stood, then practically sat on Ichigo's head. I could tell the distraction worked, because Ichigo forgot about Grimmjow, and Grimmjow only laughed then started walking over to his seat.  
I noticed he looked at the ground the entire way though.  
"Whatcha staring at Riroko?"  
Ichigo's sudden appearance next to me was unexpected, and I gave a little squeak of surprise.  
"Ichigo! What the heck just happened? Were you guys arguing? Why? Did he do something to you? Or you to him? Or did I do something? Are you mad at me?" All the questions came tumbling out before I could stop them.  
"Riroko calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. I was just having a man-to-man talk with your new friend." He gave me a hard smile.  
"You don't like him much do you?"  
"To be honest, nope."  
"Why?"  
"Well the feeling is mutual, so don't treat me like the bad guy."  
"But WHY is my question? Why the sudden rivalry?"  
Ichigo only smiled at me, then pinched my cheek softly. I did the same to him as well, and we stood there for a second, just pinching.  
Then he said "There's just something we both want, that only one of us can have. Nothing you need to worry about. I will admit though, I admire his good taste."  
I was confused, but I let it slide. Boys will be boys, right? Although the idea of my best friend, and my brand new object of affection hating eachother didn't seem very pleasant.  
"SORRY everybody, I was dealing with some dumb kids!"  
My teacher suddenly strode into the classroom, and Ichigo and I dropped our hands, just as everyone else scrambled to get to their seats.  
With joy I remembered that I now sat next to Grimmjow, and his words from only moments ago ran through my head. He had thought I looked soggy but that it was nice on me. It was definitely a compliment if anything else.  
And he had hugged me. I blushed at the thought as I sat down, and I noticed Grimmjow was looking over at me with a smile.  
I could just explode from the way he smiled at me.  
The teacher started class, and I saw Grimmjow take out a scrap of paper, but it didn't look like he was about to take notes. I took this chance while he was preoccupied to stare at his face. I felt like all those other girls that had gone crazy yesterday, and my stomach sank. I sure had a lot of competition.  
Then again, I wasn't planning on telling him that I liked him. Ever. Unless of course, he happened to like me back... Which I thought unlikely. I mean there's no way that he could like me, when I've only known him for a day, even though here I was, doing just that.  
For now I would comfort myself with the fact that we were definitely on our way to a beautiful friendship.  
Yeah, I could see it now. Ichigo, Grimmjow and I frolicking through a field of flowers... I'd probably have to be in the middle though.  
A piece of paper landed on my desk, and Grimmjow grinned at me as I took up the note in my hand, and opened it to see:

_Heeeyyyyyyyyy!_ written in small, neat handwriting. This was followed by a badly drawn picture of himself in stick figure form.

I giggled at the sight, then replied with my own silly hello, flicking the note back onto his desk.

I put my attention back on the teacher, who was in the middle of explaining some crazy equation.

_Perhaps now is not the time to be writing notes._

However, Grimmjow soon placed the note back on my desk, and I read it with joy.

_When I was younger, I was scared to death of the dark. So I would make my mom sing to me until I fell totally asleep. Oh, and I had a nightlight too. It threw stars all over the walls._

I smiled over at him, and he gave me that crinkly eyed smile I was now coming to love.

It seems I had, without trying, just peeled back a layer of the onion.


	9. Chapter 9: Sharing is Caring

ICHIGO'S POV:

Haha, look at us as we laugh and giggle and pass notes. I sat there fuming at the sight, barely even paying attention to the lesson.

Why did Grimmjow suddenly decide that his object of affection was Riroko? Of all the girls that had been hitting on him yesterday, he just had to set his eyes on the one girl that DIDN'T like him, and that ABSOLUTELY did NOT belong to HIM. And Riroko, being as friendly with him as if they had known eachother for years. Ugh, I wanted to yell.

And here they were, passing a scrap of paper back and forth that apparently contained something very amusing because Riroko looked like she could barely control herself. I watched them pass the note back and forth for what seemed like an eternity; although my brain was aware the whole exchange occurred over a whopping time period of about a minute or so. My eyes scanned over them as Riroko gave a smile not of laughter, but with a sort of tender joy. She then proceeded to put the note in her bag, and giving one last look at Grimmjow, she put her attention on the teacher.

Why would she keep it? What was soooo lovely that she had to keep a little scrap of paper? She never kept any of our scraps...

Suddenly, on some crazy impulse, I ripped a corner off some old homework, and drew a fist on it. A fist with brass knuckles. I wasn't a very good drawer, but I'm sure Grimmjow would be able to decipher it well enough. So I lobbed the piece of paper over the heads of my fellow classmates.

And I chuckled as it hit Grimmjow right on the ear.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

I caught the piece of paper as it soared towards the ground, and shot a glare at Kurosaki, who was waving and smiling at me like a little girl.

Idiot.

I opened up the crumpled wad of paper, and didn't really know what to think.

Kurosaki was definitely not an "artiste".

_What the heck is that supposed to be?_ I wrote. I then threw the paper back onto his desk, trying to show a little decorum, unlike some people.

I watched as he frowned then fiercely wrote something and practically ripped his arm off throwing the paper back.

_IT'S A FIST YOU IDIOT! A FIST! MY FIST! GET IT?!_

I looked up at him. It looked like deformed broccoli. I couldn't help it.

"A FIST?!" I laughed out loud, and the whole class, teacher included, turned to look at me.

"Mr. Grimmjow is there something you'd like to share?"

"I sneezed."

Everyone started laughing, and I laughed with them, because Kurosaki looked like he was going to throw up hatred all over everything.

RIROKO'S POV:

After Grimmjow's little outburst, which I had good reason to believe was caused by something Ichigo did, (on account of Ichigo giving off visible rays of annoyance) class passed by as usual. When we were dismissed, I got up and gave a fleeting look at Grimmjow, who only whispered to me "I'll see you in a few," and then proceeded to walk out of the classroom, giving Ichigo a wide berth.

I, however, was not inclined to avoid him in the same fashion. I walked up to Ichigo, who stood by his desk still, looking annoyed.

"Okay, what's going on now? Hm?" I prompted.

"Absolutely nothing!" He spat.

"Well it sure looks like something."

"Grimmjow," he drawled "just gets on my nerves." He threw his hands up in exhaustion, and I patted his back.

"Let's go, come on."

We walked out into the hallway, complete with the usual hustle and bustle, and a quick look out the windows told me that the weather, if anything, had gotten worse. I silently scolded myself for not having my umbrella with me. If the rain didn't let up by the time school ended, I would have to catch a cold going home.

"Why do you like him?"

I turned to face Ichigo, and a blush splattered across my face at what had just come out of his mouth.

"What? Who? Like?"

"Grimmjow, you ding dong! Why are you friends with him? And why are you blushing?" He looked at me sternly, and I merely waved my hand in between us.

"I've been feeling a bit hot all day," I lied. "And as to your other question, Grimmjow is a nice guy! I don't know why you don't like him."

"Well he doesn't like me either! And nice guy? I've seen nicer sharks."

"Well I will just have to convince him of how wonderful you are, won't I?" I gave him a reassuring smile, and for a moment his face lit up with a small, yet hesitant, smile of his own.

"And as for the shark thing, when was the last time you went swimming with a bunch of sharks? Hm?" I crossed my arms.

Ichigo laughed lightly, and a couple of steps brought us to my class. I got excited at the thought of seeing Grimmjow again. _Geesh, you're certainly a fangirl already._

"See you at lun-"

My face was buried into Ichigo's chest suddenly, and I immediately thought that someone had pushed me, but then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Tight.

"I-Ichigo…?"

"Riroko."

I blushed. He said my name so tenderly; just a gentle whisper. He squeezed me, then let go and started running off to class. What the heck was that about?! I stood there for a moment, trying to calm my heart down. Ichigo was my best friend, but if he was going to do stuff like that… Like a shojo manga or something… It was like he was a man hugging the love of his life or something.

"Ahhhh, that weirdo," I whispered.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I stepped into class, and I hadn't even gotten to my seat when Grimmjow was coming up to me with a big smile on his face. My heart did flips.

"Have you always been this smiley?" I teased.

"What? Are you accusing me of something?" He gasped.

I put a finger to my chin in thought as I slid into my chair. "Well, the first time I saw you, you looked more like this." I frowned until my cheeks hurt and tried to do a cool-boy impression.

He laughed sarcastically, and then leaned onto my desk with one hand, blocking my view of the rest of the class.

_He's going to make me go crazy! Doesn't he realize the effect he has on people?_

"I didn't look that dramatic. Besides, yesterday I was a poor new kid who was all alone. But then I met this nice girl. Did I tell you about her?"

"Ohhhhh realllyyyy? Do tell, do tell." I nudged his elbow.

"Ehh, she's not that special."

"OI!" I hissed.

"Everyone sit down! Take out your homework from last night!" My teacher sang. Hm, it seems today he had a good flirting session with the teacher next door.

Grimmjow winked at me before taking his spot behind me. Man, I wish that he sat next to me just like in our previous class.

It made it much easier to stare at him.

…

Class passed by slowly, and no interaction passed between me and Grimmjow, since we didn't dare talk today. SENSEI decided to give us a hard lesson today, and by the time we were all dismissed, I could tell by the look of despair on everyone's faces that not a single one of us understood anything. Blech, I didn't like science much anyway.

"Boy, I can already tell this will not be my favorite class," Grimmjow moaned as he got up.

"Hey, Aokita-chan!"

"Hm?" I looked to see Mashiro-kun, one of my classmates, coming towards me with tonight's homework.

_He's so cute! _He was a bit on the short side, and he had a baby face. He had skipped a grade, so he was a year younger than all of us. I watched as he skipped over to me, his black hair bobbing up and down.

"Ah, Mashiro-kun! What's up?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do this tonight… I don't get anything."

"What?! Mashiro-kun, the smartest boy in our class, who skipped five grades doesn't understand?!" I exclaimed.

"Aokita-chan, it was only one grade!"

"You dare defy me?"

"Hehe, you're crazy. I'm serious though, I really don't get it. I was wondering if you could help me. You're smarter than I am!" He pouted.

"Peh, you're asking the wrong person today. I feel like my brain is going to explo- Oh there it goes! I-am-shutting-down-officially-do-not-comprehend-no thing-feel-brain-boom-boom." I moved robotically, and pretended to die on the floor.

Mashiro-kun started laughing, and I noticed Grimmjow's light chuckle join in. Ah, his sweet laughter…

"Well then, Aokita-chan, I guess I'll have to bother you another day. Bye bye!"

I stood up quickly, and then said "Bye-bye-Ma-shi-ro-kun-robo-robo."

He went to join his group of friends, and they all waved to me too before leaving the classroom for lunch.

"You're quite the comedian aren't you?"

"Oh, did you notice good fellow?" I picked up my bag, and suddenly felt like rushing. My little charade had probably kept Ichigo waiting. I was surprised that he hadn't come into the classroom to look for me.

That's right, it was lunch time now. I glanced at Grimmjow, who was looking at me expectantly, as if waiting.

"Grimmjow-san…" I wiggled.

"Hah? What's with that attitude?"

"Would you like to eat lunch with meeee?" I poked his stomach.

"I would love to eat lunch with YOU. But Kurosaki won't be very accommodating."

"Silly, silly boys," I ignored him. "Come come," I gestured for him to follow me as I walked out of the classroom, well aware that the last thing either of them wanted was to eat lunch with eachother.

"Riroko!" Ichigo grinned at me as he stopped leaning against the wall next to the door. I felt Grimmjow bump into me from behind as I suddenly stopped walking.

"Ichigo!" I shouted.

"Grimmjow."

"Kurosaki."

They stared at each other.

"Guys… There are weird rays of feelings surrounding you. You're scaring the other students."

"KUROSAKIIII."

"GRRRRIIIMMJOOWWWWW."

They stood there hissing at each other for a couple of seconds, and I decided to interrupt their lovely reunion by walking in between them and heading down the hallway. I was starving. My ears pricked as I listened in on their conversation.

"Why are you following us, stalker?" Ichigo growled.

"I was invited to eat lunch with Riroko," Grimmjow stated.

"Ohhhh such a casual use of her given name, new boy."

"You're quite familiar with the use of my given name, it seems."

"Like you gave us a choice. Remember, 'Name's Grimmjow'," Ichigo made his voice lower in an impersonation of Grimmjow. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then, on a sudden impulse, I turned around to face them and wedged myself in between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"I think we're going to be the best of friends don't you?" I giggled.

The warmth I felt in my heart when I was around them, be it from friendship or something more, left me to have no doubt in my words.


	10. Chapter 10: Food 4 Thought

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

"This isn't so bad, right guys?"

Kurosaki and I gave each other a mere look. At least I knew we agreed to disagree. I stared across the table at Riroko, who was biting into her sandwich and looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. Then suddenly I felt a slight kick on my ankle, and I turned on Kurosaki.

"Trying to start a fight?" I whispered.

"No idiot, calm down," he grumbled.

"Playing footsies isn't my thing," I snickered.

"Oh, shut up, I just have something to tell you. And I have to say it now, or I might not ever say it."

I quickly gave a glance at Riroko, assuming that she was not to be a part of this conversation. She was staring right at us.

"Guys why are you all huddled up? Practicing to be football champions?"

"What do we look like, foreigners?" Kurosaki sighed.

"Well, to be honest, your hair-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Riroko shrugged, grinning widely. "No need to shout. Didn't know you were so sensitive."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE A SHOUTING BARBARIAN IN THE LUNCHROOM. A BARBARIAN I SAY! PLEASE EVACUATE BEFORE HE CRUSHES EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" He clasped one hand over her mouth keep her quiet, and her cheeks rose as she gave a muffled laugh.

I joined along too. She was so weird. I admired her though. She could always make people laugh with whatever crazy antic she decided to do. Always enjoying herself. My eyes gave a quick survey of some of the tables around us, where I could hear people giggling and chuckling. They immediately took in some guys who were smiling at Riroko and nudging each other and whispering.

Oh, I see. Seems like Kurosaki and I have overestimated ourselves. We're not the only guys at this school... And certainly not the only ones who have noticed Riroko.

_How lovely..._ I thought sarcastically.

"Aokita-chan!" My attention was back at our table, and that guy from our science class who looked like a little boy was running up to Riroko. What was his name again...? Mamaru? Mahoro?

My thoughts were interrupted by my sleeve being pulled on, and my head being forced underneath the table.

"What the heck? Give a guy a warning would you?" I complained. I looked at Kurosaki, who suddenly looked a bit embarrassed.

"What?"

"Well... Listen..." There was a bit of red on his cheeks, and I couldn't help myself.

"Could... It be that..." I whispered. He looked up at me expectantly.

"You are in love with me and have decided to confess your feelings? How you yearn for my body and my mi-"

"IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING SERIOUS!" He punched my head, and I didn't even retalitate. I was laughing too hard; practically choking.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll shut up for real."

He looked embarrassed again, then started speaking quickly.

"I realize that you have become a good friend to Riroko... Even though it's only been a day," He started.

"You'll never let that go will you?"

He glared at me. Ah, right, I was supposed to be quiet.

"And anyone who is going to be Riroko's friend... Well don't jump to crazy conclusions. She's still the girl I like, and still the girl you like, and I won't just easily hand her over unless, and I say this grudgingly, she came to like you instead of me... So we're rivals. But I think I've been too harsh in the way I've thought of you, merely because of jealousy. Well, what I'm trying to say is... ya know..."

He trailed off and scratched his head. I merely held my mouth wide open in surprise. Kurosaki, the tough, angry, Kurosaki was asking to be friends with me? I closed my mouth.

Well, I had to admit, this made me sort of happy. Annoying as it was to think it. Kurosaki and I were a lot alike, I had noticed. And even though we were both vying for the love of the same girl, and I wouldn't deny he had the advantage of time... It was pretty fun to tease him.

I grinned. "I gotcha."

Kurosaki looked up at me, and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Although, I'm sort of disappointed... You don't love me?" I put a finger to my lips like a girl.

He scoffed, then disappeared back above the table.

ICHIGO'S POV:

The deed was done, and I couldn't help but feel like a little boy who had just said something outrageous. When I came back up I noticed the boy who had served as a distraction for my "confession" was now sitting down next to Riroko.

"Do you know this kid?" Grimmjow whispered to me.

"Haven't had the pleasure of his acquaintance," I mumbled.

He looked like a little boy who was still in elementary or something. Though apparently there was something on his mind that was definitely not something elementary kids thought of, because he said pretty openly "She's so funny and nice... Aokita-chan I can't help but get all nervous around her. I try to act normal though."

"Mashiro-kun has a big crush? Kawaiiiiii," Riroko smirked.

"Hmmmm," he grumbled.

"Who is she?" Riroko asked.

"Aokita-chan I can't just tell you!"

"What? So you're going to come complaining to me that you like a girl, and won't even let me know who it is?"

I took a bite out of my onigiri, and gave a sideways glance at Grimmjow, who was looking at me knowingly too.

Seems we were both thinking the same thing.

"Yep, it's a secret!" The boy crossed his arms.

"Well, at least let me know what she looks like."

He hesitated, then he blushed and whispered "She has long, brown hair, and she's tall but not too tall, with pretty dark brown eyes... She has two piercings on each ear."

I choked on my food, and Grimmjow spat his juice all over my pants.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I grabbed his collar and forced him to stand up.

"YOU DID IT TOO YOU PRACTICALLY THREW UP," he yelled.

"NOT ALL OVER YOU!"

"IT'S NOT THAT BIG A DEAL," he pinched my hand and twisted.

"Aokita-chan should we calm them down?"

Grimmjow and I looked down at Riroko and whatever-his-name-was who were just staring at us. The boy looked weird, but Riroko only pursed her lips. I recognized the look. She could explode with laughter any second now.

I looked back at Grimmjow and we quickly composed ourselves and sat back down.

"Well Mashiro-kun, I guess I'll have to narrow it down now..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you what she looks like. You're so smart you'll figure it out," he whined.

Smart? Sometimes maybe.

But Riroko would never have the common sense to realize that the girl that little boy just described was her herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Winds of Change

RIROKO'S POV:

"Ichigo! Grimmjow there you are!"

I jogged up to them, waving, as I remembered how this morning I went to Grimmjow's house thinking he was late, but his mother told me that he had already left for school. Turns out he was already with Ichigo, huh? Ah, it warmed my heart to see those two so lovey-dovey.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting... I was kidnapped by this idiot," he said, pointing a thumb in Ichigo's direction.

"What was that?" Ichigo sneered.

"You heard me, idiot."

This was followed by some good old fashioned name calling and collar-pulling. I laughed as I walked past their little skirmish, knowing that they wouldn't be left behind. Fighting didn't prevent them from doing anything. Those two could fight while they were eating, sleeping, walking, running, and just about while they were doing anything else. Secretly though, I knew that they enjoyed being with each other, whether they ever admitted it or not.

As for me, I was on cloud nine. About a month or more had passed since I had met Grimmjow, and he was now as dear to me as Ichigo.

_Although, maybe in a very different way..._

I frowned as I recalled all the fantasies that had been playing over in my mind these past weeks. I was like a schoolgirl in love or something. Well, technically I was, wasn't I? I had sometimes asked Grimmjow if he liked anyone, but he would always say the same thing-

"Does my hair look okay?"

Of all the responses, that's all he could give me. Geesh, I wish he could at least give me a hint or something. But the fact that he never just said no, made me worry that perhaps someone had already stolen his heart. Since I only had two classes with him, there was no way of me knowing who he talked to when I wasn't with him. Not that he ever mentioned anyone... This was surprising because Grimmjow had become quite the popular little thing. With the ladies of course, since the beginning, but all the guys were pretty much in love with him.

So much for showing up looking like the new kid who didn't care about a thing. He was actually a big softy. He and Ichigo were exactly alike in that sense. Acting all tough but I knew their insides were filled with rainbows and unicorns.

Just like mine. We were pretty much The Three Musketeers, and funny enough, at school that was sort of our adopted nickname. I felt like the happiest little thing in the world.

"WATCH OUT YOU!"

Well, when I wasn't being suffocated by two big teenage boys.

"YOU GUYS! GET OFF! SOMEONE'S BUTT IS CRUSHING MY HEAD, AND SOMEONE'S ELBOW IS CRUSHING MY BUTT!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Wow, they even fought in perfect unison now. I got up quickly, brushing myself off, for fear of being caught up in their tumbleweed-fight and couldn't help laughing at them.

"You guys, we're almost at school. If you show up looking like that, people will think you two got beaten up by a mob this morning."

They immediately straightened up as they fixed themselves, and simultaneously said:

"Yeah Grimmjow, no need to get so excited to see me."

"Hear that Ichigo, you should treat me with more respect."

We all stood there for a second, staring at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"You idiots!" I giggled. "And your collars are still crooked. Can't you two do anything right?"

I went up to Ichigo, putting my arms around his neck to smooth down his collar, and proceeded to do the same to Grimmjow. I stepped back, observing that they now looked presentable.

"You know, when I do that I feel like you guys are my husband or something."

They both blushed, and I realized that what I had said was perhaps a bit too straightforward. I blushed too, especially considering I said that to Grimmjow, and turned around, starting to walk again.

"Well, you know. Come on slowpokes!"

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

Ichigo and I started walking after Riroko, but the both of us were still trying to calm down.

"The things she says sometimes... She has no idea." I muttered.

"I wonder what goes through her head," Ichigo sighed.

"I'll probably really be her husband though," I assured him.

"Yeah well, it's good to lie to yourself sometimes Grimmjow. So keep telling yourself that."

I glared at him, and then we both sighed.

Riroko still had no idea that either of us liked her.

And neither of us had confessed to her either.

We had both agreed that it'd be best to tell her when we thought that she liked one of us back, but she treated us both exactly the same. So at this point, me and him are just building up the courage to finally tell her when we think the time is right.

We're both scared out of our minds, to be honest.

"Eeeeek, look it's him!"

I looked up to see a group of girls staring at me, and they weren't being as quiet as they thought they were.

"Go talk to him!"

"Let's all go!"

"But I'm so nervous!"

I was feeling a bit playful so I decided to wink at them. I watched in amazement as they practically fell to the ground. Why wasn't Riroko that easy to captivate?

"What's this Grimmjow, are you flirting with other women? I guess I have no choice but to tell Riroko my little secret..."

I looked over at him in alarm, pinching his ear. "You idiot! Watch what you say, Riroko's like right there!"

I pointed at Riroko, who was completely oblivious and talking to Mashiro-kun, who popped out of nowhere, and who, it turned out, didn't like Riroko after all, to Ichigo's and my comfort. He was actually going out with a girl whose description sounded just like Riroko's, but in real life she was a different person altogether.

Same features. Different person. Thank goodness.

I would hate it if Ichigo ended up with her somehow, but it would be absolutely unbearable if it was anyone but him.

"Riroko looks pretty today huh?" I observed.

"Today?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "You know what I mean. She looks pretty every day, obviously, but she did something different with her hair today or something. See?"

"You mean the ribbon?"

"Yeah the ribbon, but that little bumpy thing looks cool. Wonder how girls do that?"

"Yeah, how do you do that Grimmjow?"

I growled at Ichigo while he snickered, and suddenly we were being pulled from our wrists by Riroko.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo yelled, and with what I couldn't help but notice was a blush.

"We have to get to class quickly!" Riroko looked back at us with a frantic look. "We're starting a project, and apparently the topics are first come first serve! We need to pick something easy!"

"Are we in groups?" I gave Ichigo a hopeful look.

"Yes!" She smiled back at us, and soon enough we were skidding into class, where some kids were crowded around the black board, writing their names next to different topics.

"I can't even see the topics with all those people…" Riroko muttered.

"Maybe we should just wait…" Ichigo said.

"What if we're stuck with something really hard?" I groaned.

"Well Riroko and I are smart, so we should be okay."

"Don't think I didn't notice my name was left off the smart list, Kurosaki."

He stuck his tongue out at me, which made Riroko giggle before she walked off to go sit down. I didn't blame her. We would just have to wait and see what was left for us to do for our project, because there's no way we could get through that crowd without using violence. I honestly didn't care, as long as we were able to pick our groups.

"Smell ya later," I punched Ichigo in the shoulder and took my seat, ignoring his random angry outburst from behind me.

"You've been paying attention right?" I asked Riroko. She looked at me and said matter-of-factly, "Of course. That's what you're supposed to do in class, right?"

"Oh, shut up. You're always whispering to me in the middle of our lessons."

"I STILL PAY ATTENTION!" She exclaimed, bringing her fist down hard on the table. "Besides, you're the one who talks back to me. Shouldn't you just ignore me then?"

I gave no response, and with a smirk I looked away from her.

"Besides, you start conversations with me too."

I stayed quiet.

"Hey."

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"I was just asking a hypothetical question! Don't ignore me now!"

I started laughing as Riroko smacked me on the side of my head. Her delicate hand brushed me so lightly I wondered how this poor girl would do in a fist fight.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I teased.

"No, if it was supposed to hurt it would've." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Okay everyone, sit down, sit down!" Our teacher walked in with a big smile on his face, and I silently cheered him on for having luck with his little love story next door.

If only I could be so lucky.

RIROKO'S POV:

In the end we got stuck with some random topic that had to do with geometry, but I barely even paid attention. For some reason I felt really fidgety. All through class I kept looking at Grimmjow, and I had the strangest urge to just flat out tell him that I liked him. To stand up, and grab him by the collar and yell it in his face. To whisper it to him. To tell him nonchalantly like I was saying "Pass the beans."

And then everyone would cheer, and confetti would fall from the ceiling as he took me up in his arms and planted a big-

"Aokita-kun, please pay attention."

I looked up at our teacher to see him scowling at me.

"S-sorry…" I scratched my chin. Once he turned around a wrinkly wad of paper landed on my desk, and I looked over at Grimmjow, but he was pointing his thumb at Ichigo with a bored look on his face. Quickly, I opened up the note, and almost laughed out loud.

_You were making a really creepy face just now. What the heck are you thinking about over there? You looked like an old man accidently looking under a school girl's skirt. _

I looked up at Ichigo who was smirking at me.

What if I told him exactly what I was thinking about? I mean, he was my friend right? My best friend. And best friends told each other everything. Especially if they liked someone.

There was no point to keep it to myself. In fact, it was driving me crazy. It's not like Ichigo would get a loudspeaker and shout it out in the middle of the city.

Without a second thought, but with my heart pounding from embarrassment, I wrote my simple response of : _I like someone._

I threw it back over to him, my aim for once precise as it landed right on his desk. For a second only, I watched as he started opening the note, but before he saw what I wrote I turned my head sharply towards the window. My face felt like a hot plate that just came out of the microwave.

I shouldn't have told him! This was so embarrassing! He wasn't a girl, why would he want to know?! Oh gosh, I'll just tell him I was joking. Why did I just do something so impulsive?!

I felt the light pressure of the note hit my shoulder, and without turning to look at it, I felt for it, successfully grabbing it.

_Who is it?_

ICHIGO'S POV:

Was it me?

Why was she telling me something like this now? I looked at her red face, and I felt my heart jump.

If she was blushing, that meant she was embarrassed to tell me because she liked ME. Right? I mean, if it was Grimmjow she would've just written his name down. Right? I stared at her, my heart pounding a mile a minute. I watched as she threw the note back quickly, biting her lip. I caught it immediately, and practically ripped it open.

_I'll tell you later… _

I frowned. I didn't want to wait a single second longer to hear her say it. Although, I would prefer hearing her say it to my face. With her soft lips… I glanced over at her, and nodded my head in response, unable to stop myself from smiling. She only turned her head back to the front of the classroom, and I did the same.

Class seemed to pass by unreasonably slow. The clock's hands were moving at a glacial pace, and I cursed it every five seconds. The teacher's lips moved, but I didn't hear anything. I didn't care. All I knew is that something wonderful was going to happen sometime soon, and that's all I looked forward to.

When the bell finally rang to dismiss us, I jumped out of my seat and ran over to Riroko, who saw me and immediately starting blushing again.

"Who-?" I got cut off by Riroko, who waved her hands in my face frantically.

"Shhhhhhhhhamalamadingdong!" She squealed. Grimmjow got up, raising an eyebrow, and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. What would he do when he found out Riroko liked me? But at the same time I was so excited, it was difficult for me to think of anything else.

"Hey Grimmjow, can you go save us a seat at lunch?" Riroko asked. So she was going to tell me now? Oh please, hurry. Hurry hurry hurry.

"No one ever takes our seats." Grimmjow looked at Riroko, no doubt wondering why she was asking such a thing.

"It's just that the teacher asked Ichigo and I to help him out with something real quick, but we'll be done soon, and then we'll see you at lunch!" She placed her two hands on Grimmjow's chest, gently pushing him in the direction of the door, and I could tell by the look on his face that he had already noticed that she was lying about something.

As if to prove my thoughts out loud, he said "When did he ask you two that? I don't remember that happening." He planted his feet firmly. Riroko looked at me quickly, and I went to save the day. I grabbed Grimmjow by an arm, and started pulling him out the door.

"What are you doing Ichigo?!"

"Just wait for us idiot. Riroko's trying to surprise you with something and doesn't want you there to hear it, obviously. Just go with it," I whispered.

Grimmjow grunted, but I could tell he believed my words. I ushered him out of the classroom, and he walked off down the hall in a bad mood. I attributed it to the fact that he hated leaving Riroko alone with me. I didn't blame him, considering what was about to happen. Closing the door behind me, I walked back over to Riroko, and as we stood there in the empty, quiet classroom, it was hard for me to not just throw myself at her.

She said nothing for a minute, though. She just looked at me, gathering her thoughts. I wished she would just say it. Did she think I would reject her or something? Was she scared?

_Don't be scared… Just tell me. _

We stood there looking at each other for a couple more seconds, and then finally she cleared her throat.

"Ichigo… I… I like-"

That was it. I closed the space between us, and wrapped my arms around her tightly. The scent of her hair filled me up, and her warmth was all I could feel.

"Me too," I whispered.

"I-Ichigo?" Riroko placed her hand on the back of my head.

"I like you, Riroko," I said. And boy did it feel good to say it. Finally, after all this time, I could finally say it. She was mine. All mine.

"Ichigo." I felt Riroko tug on my hair, and I pulled back a little to see her looking at me intensely. Which wasn't helping me out, considering I was so close to her. But I could tell she was thinking, not waiting for a kiss.

"What?" I grinned.

"Ichigo I think you need to listen for a second…" she whispered. She placed her hands on mine, and brought them away from her waist slowly. They dropped to my sides like limp noodles. I felt a lump grow in my throat, because suddenly I was getting a very bad feeling.

"Ichigo, I think you misunderstood me…" She shuffled her feet. "I… I like Grimmjow. Grimmjow…" She looked down, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

I stood there.

I blinked.

Then I walked away.

"I'm sorry," were the last words I heard as I walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Cat Out of the Bag

RIROKO'S POV:

I watched Ichigo glide out of the room angrily, leaving my apology hanging in the air. This wasn't what I had expected. I had expected to tell Ichigo that I liked Grimmjow, and for him to make a face of disgust and then act like a five year old and not give a flying fadoodle. But this was totally unexpected. He wasn't supposed to tell me he liked me. He wasn't supposed to take me up in his arms and say such tender words.

What was supposed to happen now?

I had to fix this.

"Ichigo!" I ran out of the room, suspecting that he was about do something very dumb. I pushed through the throng of people heading to lunch, or heading to class, or heading to who knows where, but not a single one of them was my friend.

"Ichigo! Ichi-" I made it to the cafeteria, where I saw Grimmjow sitting at our table with a scowl on his face, and Ichigo hovering over him.

"Guys…" I pranced over to where they were, afraid to draw attention to what was about to become the fight of a century. No one was looking at them though. Everyone probably thought that they were engaged in their usual lovers' quarrel. But I knew different.

"Guys," I repeated.

Only Grimmjow looked up at me as I approached the table, a confused look on his face.

"Ichigo," I whispered. He ignored me like a pro, keeping his eyesight on the table.

"Hey Riroko what's going on? This freak came in here with the scariest look on his face, and he's been glaring at me ever since he got here."

"Well, you see…" I blushed out of guilt, and embarrassment, as I remembered why Ichigo was mad. Mad at me. Definitely mad at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, let me explain."

We both looked at Ichigo, who broke his eye contact with the table and looked up at Grimmjow.

"You won." He spoke.

ICHIGO'S POV:

"Huh? What do you mean I won? Won what?"

I could just strangle him. He better wipe that stupid look off of his face. As if he couldn't guess.

"Idiot."

"What the heck? How am I supposed to know if you won't tell me? Riroko, what is he talk-"

"YOU WON! YOU WON ALRIGHT! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME. SHE LIKES YOU."

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up out of his seat, pulling my face close to his. I didn't care who was watching me. My best friend got the girl, and I deserved to be mad about it.

"It's you alright? Not me. So stop being an idiot. You won. And you better not mess up."

I punched him hard in the face, watching him fall backwards onto his backside without even flinching. It was harder to look at Riroko with a straight face though. She looked like she was in complete shock, and to be honest I was starting to feel bad for being mad at the two of them, but I just had to get the sheer heartbreak out of my system. I groaned in frustration and started to walk away when I felt someone tug on my pant leg.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

That dumbass had a good right hook, I'll give him that. I wiped my mouth and threw myself forward, grabbing his pants and pulling him down to the ground.

"What are you doing throwing punches?!" I yelled.

"Let go Grimmjow!" He went for another hit, but I blocked his punch and gave him one of my own right on his nose. However, at the same time I was kicked in the chin and knocked backwards.

"Damn it!" I stood up, getting ready to beat the crap out of Ichigo without even really knowing why. Although, he had told me why. I just couldn't bring myself to understand.

"Just let it go!" Ichigo stood up, his hands balled into fists and a scowl on his face.

"You punch me and I'm supposed to just let it go?! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I already told you!" He spat.

"WELL YOU NEED TO MAKE MORE SENSE!" I tackled him, and we both tumbled to the ground, punching wherever we could.

I barely noticed the people who were crowding around. Or the fact that Riroko's voice was louder than anyone else's.

"Stop! Excuse me! Guys! STOP IT YOU TWO… IDIOTS!"

Suddenly I was punched in the face by a fist that was definitely not Ichigo's. It was too soft.

"Get up! You too!" I looked up to see Riroko pulling Ichigo up by his ear, and glaring down at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Riroko, don't be mad at me! He started it!" She started dragging Ichigo out by the ear, who looked like he didn't even care about what was happening, and I knew that if I didn't follow willingly, I would be in the same situation.

"Nothing to see here people! They were just practicing for this… movie!" RIroko gave the crowd of curious kids a smile, and started walking outside swiftly. I got up and wiped my mouth, getting angrier by the second. I didn't even get to finish my stupid lunch.

We walked out of the lunchroom and into the courtyard, where I sat down on one of the benches to rest. The last thing I had planned on today was getting beat up.

"Sit down," Riroko pointed to the bench that Ichigo was standing by, and he plopped down on the bench nonchalantly. Riroko sat on another bench, and we all sat looking at each other for a second.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"I already told you, Grimmjow." Ichigo rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

"Okay, well I don't understand what you told me," I scoffed.

"There's no need for me to be clearer," he gritted his teeth. "You're not that stupid. The words I told you should've been enough for you to understand. If the situation was flipped, I would've understood the second you told me."

I stayed quiet as I remembered what he told me before punching the crap out of me. I mean… there was only one thing that came to mind when he said what he said, but I couldn't bring myself to believe my own thoughts.

There was no way…

"Just spit it out. Don't use riddles."

"It wasn't a riddle. I told you. You won. You know perfectly well what that means." He whispered.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh my- LOOK!" He stood up suddenly and pointed at Riroko frantically. "SHE LIKES YOU. SHE LIKES YOU, ALRIGHT! SO STOP ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT, AND UNDERSTAND MY WORDS. RIROKO LIKES YOU. NOT ME. YOU WON. YOU GOT THE GIRL! UNDERSTAND!?"

RIROKO'S POV:

I hid my face in my hands as I listened to Ichigo confess my feelings for me. My face was burning, and my heart was pounding. The boy that I liked was being told that I liked him, and my best friend was mad at my other best friend, and at me.

I couldn't look up. I had ruined everything. I shouldn't have said ANYTHING. I should've just kept my stupid feelings to myself. If I had, none of this would be happening, and we'd all be happily eating lunch together right now like a big happy family.

But that wasn't the case.

Once Ichigo finished yelling, it got really quiet. It seemed like an eternity before the silence was broken.

"Okay," Grimmjow said.

"Okay then," was the answer. I still didn't dare to look up, even when I heard the footsteps of someone leaving.

A few seconds later, I felt the pressure of someone's body sitting down on my bench.

"Who left?" I whispered.

"Ichigo."

I felt my face burn again. I couldn't face Grimmjow yet. What if he didn't feel the same way?

"I see."

"You can't see anything like that Riroko."

"…"

"Please stop hiding from me," he whispered.

I felt Grimmjow's rough hands grab my own and take them away from my face. My poor heart started freaking out.

I looked up at Grimmjow, determined to be strong. I'd have to deal with Ichigo later. Right now, this was all I cared about.

"There we go." He smiled.

"…" He had no idea what that smile did to me. Well, technically, now he did. But still.

"Hey, Riroko?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

I suddenly noticed my hands were still in Grimmjow's, so I decided to stare at them. I didn't want to look at Grimmjow right now. This was too much. Just go ahead and say it. Tell me you don't like me. Then Ichigo and I can form the "Rejected" club.

I heard him clear his throat.

"You serious?"

I nodded.

_Yeah you dummy. I'm serious. Geesh, no wonder Ichigo got so frustrated. He prolongs embarrassing moments by making you repeat the things you don't want to say…_

"How long?" He whispered.

"Long," I whispered back.

I watched as one of his hands pulled away from mine slowly.

_Here it comes… Rejection…_

"Riroko."

"Hm?"

I started to look up, determined to meet his eyes when he told me. Then my chin was being pulled forward, and my back was being grabbed, and I was being pulled forward, and I had no idea what was going on until I felt my lips touch something soft and then it all made sense.

I.

Was.

Kissed.


	13. Chapter 13: Mending

RIROKO'S POV:

My heart was racing. I felt like it would burst out of my chest and keep on going down the road all the way to who-knows-where. Grimmjow's lips were soft against mine, and his rough hand held my face gently. The kiss was soft but underneath there was something that wanted to be released. We both held it in, though it was hard. It was hard for me to not just throw myself against him. From what I could tell it was hard for him to not do the same. His other hand grabbed the small of my back hungrily.

And I was glad. So glad. A thousand emotions raced through me. Joy. Confusion. Frustration because I knew that I should not be sitting here kissing a boy. I should be chasing after Ichigo and apologizing with all my heart. Frustration that Grimmjow should be doing the same. But I wanted this so badly.

We broke away slowly after what seemed like an eternity. I knew it had only been about a couple of seconds though. Our noses stayed pressed together. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I realized what had just happened.

We kissed. I had kissed Grimmjow. Grimmjow had kissed me. I had had my first kiss.

We kissed.

"So I take it you like me too," I drawled in an attempt at humor.

He chuckled, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me back. He was smiling like an idiot, and I knew that I was too. I could see the corners of my lips right next to my eyeballs. I didn't care.

"I liked you before you liked me," he said. He sat back against the bench, and I did the same.

"How would you know? I'm pretty sure I liked you first. I didn't even suspect that you liked me."

"Well you're just stuuupid. I liked you since the day I met you. I had little stirrings." He smirked.

"Stirrings?"

"Stirrings," he sighed.

"So are we…Going out… Now?"

"There's nothing I would like more," he winked.

I blushed again, and tried to scratch my nose nonchalantly.

"Well, girlfriend… We better go and find Ichigo."

That definitely was a good idea.

"Let's make it so," I stood up, grabbing Grimmjow's hand in the process.

Our hands molded together perfectly.

ICHIGO'S POV:

I didn't want to see her come in. I knew I couldn't be mad at her for long. Hell, I wasn't even mad at her. I wasn't even really mad at Grimmjow. I was just mad. Period. I couldn't avoid her all day though. Any minute she'd be walking into class. Then we'd have another class together. And another. And another. And she wouldn't ignore me. Poor girl would probably apologize all day. She looked so distraught earlier. Then I'd have to say it was okay, because it was okay and I knew it was okay but it was all just so frustrating because I liked her so much and I always have and now I had to look at her and look at HIM and see them together because they just had just HAD to be together now and I'd have to deal with it and who knows when I'd get over her or if I'd get over her or if she would even wanna be friends with me because it just might be awkward and then I'd have to beat myself up inside and things would just-

"Ichigo!"

Crap. Here she comes. Maybe I can ignore her if I really try.

"Ichigo…"

I looked up at her anyway. Why did she have to be so damn pretty?

I cleared my throat. "Hey."

"This obviously isn't the right time to talk about things," She gestured to the classroom. "But later… don't walk home by yourself. Wait for me like usual alright?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," I muttered. We had to talk obviously. But I didn't know if I could handle what she would say. She had to be with Grimmjow now, I'm pretty sure. There's no way that he would just find out she liked him and not say anything.

She nodded and took her seat, conveniently located next to mine so that I could feel awkward all period.

And the rest of the day was the same.

RIROKO'S POV:

I waited outside on the sidewalk: the usual spot where I met with the guys. I knew Ichigo would come, regardless of what was going on. We weren't friends for nothing.

_Just friends._ Poor Ichigo. Though there was no doubt in my mind that he would eventually get over me. I saw him walking towards me now, a scowl on his face. The cause of it was walking right behind him and made my heart start fluttering.

Crap, I forgot to factor in Grimmjow coming to the spot as well. I would've preferred to have talked to him alone.

"Ichigo, hold on."

I walked over to Grimmjow and whispered in his ear, "Go home. I need to talk to him alone."

Grimmjow nodded without any argument, waved to us, and started power walking home, frantic to get away from the awkward conversation that was about to ensue.

"Let's walk, shall we?" I put on a forced grin, and gestured with my hands to the sidewalk ahead of us.

Once we were well on our way home and far from any other people, I started talking.

"Well, first of all… Grimmjow and I are going out now."

"I know," Ichigo stated.

"Second of all… I'm sorry I can't return your feelings…"

"I don't care."

I put my hand out and stopped him from walking.

"Ichigo you mean the world to me. You are my dear friend and nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry that I can't care for you the way you care for me. But I still CARE for you… A lot. I'm sorry, but I know you'll get over me… I don't want you to be mad at me. I just want us to be normal. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry so sorry…"

"You dumbass," he snickered.

"Wha-?"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, laughing softly.

"you don't have to apologize anymore. I'm not angry with you. Not even with Grimmjow. Y'all are my friends… and even though the jerk gets you, I'm happy. I was just frustrated because I like you so much.. and I thought you liked me too… But it's alright now. I'm a big boy, right?"

"Besides," he continued. "We promised that we'd be friends forever right? No matter what."

I could only smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm

RIROKO'S POV:

The Three Musketeers were back in business.

Everything went back to normal.

Everything was perfect.

Grimmjow was surprisingly romantic.

Ichigo now thought of me as a sister.

And I was elated.

"That Inoue girl seems to have the hots for you Ichi," Grimmjow smirked.

"Inoue? What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, like you haven't noticed," I giggled.

"You two are just lunatics," he muttered.

"INOUE LIKES ICHIGO! INOUE LIKES ICHIGO!" Grimmjow started dancing.

Ichigo tackled Grimmjow. But he forgot to factor me in.

"ICHIGO'S A LADIES' MAN! ICHIGO'S A LADIES' MAN!"

So then I went tumbling to the ground as Ichigo grabbed on my ankle and tugged.

The usual.

Everything was perfect.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

I stared at Riroko during class.

I loved her. And I planned on telling her.

Maybe I was being crazy but as far as my teenage mind was concerned, I loved her.

I was going to take her on a date later tonight.

Maybe I was being over confident, but I had a feeling that she loved me just as much as I loved her.

ICHIGO'S POV:

I didn't want to think about it, but Grimmjow's teasing ran through my head.

I wonder if Inoue did like me.

I mean, she was pretty.

But I doubted it.

RIROKO'S POV:

"A date later?" I put my finger on my chin. "Sure! I don't have an EXTENSIVE amount of homework tonight," I told Grimmjow as we walked home.

"Great, then I'll be at your door at around 8:00," he winked.

"Ew you guys are going on a date? Scandalous," Ichigo made a gagging noise.

"Shut up Kurosaki! You'll be going on dates with Inoue real soon," he snickered.

"Oh you guys," I smiled.

The doorbell rang, and my heart leaped out of my chest. This wasn't my first time going on a date with Grimmjow, but everytime I heard that doorbell ring I couldn't stop from getting all flustered. I smoothed down my skirt and readjusted the blue scarf that twirled around my neck. I looked in the hallway mirror and saw the slightest hint of a blush on my cheeks. I didn't know why I got so embarrassed everytime I had to open the door for Grimmjow. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was so gorgeous that it never ceased to surprise me. But the door had to be opened.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" This was the way I was greeted. Not that I had a problem with it.

"I should be saying the same to you," I replied, looking at him from top to bottom. He had a navy blue jacket on that made his eyes and his wild hair pop out like crazy.

"You never did explain to me how your hair came to be," I teased.

"Oh shut up about it you troll," he gently pushed me out of the doorway and yelled "I'LL BRING HER HOME SAFE!"

My mom and dad yelled out from the kitchen, "YOU BETTER!"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I yelled, and with that I stepped out and slammed the door. My parents had a lot of faith in Grimmjow, but sometimes they went on and on about how much they loved me and they got scary looks in their eyes when this happened.

"So where are we off to?" I inquired as we made our way down the street.

"Well, they opened that new ice skating rink in the middle of town…" he mused.

"the one that's outside?!"

"What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like fun. Especially when we race and I beat you.

"We'll see," he growled.

I laughed, thinking about all the contests I had with him. We were extremely competitive and we often engaged in silly bets and stuff like that. Ichigo was also a part of it, and sometimes we tag teamed him and won, which earned us a random prank later.

One day I opened my bag to find a thousand banana peels. Not the best experience of my life.

"We should've invited Fruit Face," I pouted.

"Eh we go on lots of dates with Kurosaki. I wanted it to just be us two," he winked.

"Oh reallyyyy?" I draw;ed. "Is there a special occasion coming up?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his body.

"Is it me beating you at ice skating?"

"Not even close," he whispered.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

We raced around the ice, weaving our way through families and other couples that were skating around slowly being all romantic. I had almost knocked over a ton of people in the past five minutes. But I didn't care. I had to beat this girl. We had bet on who could make the most laps in 10 minutes, and so far she had overlapped me one time, so I had to pass her up and then some. If I didn't win, she said she'd force me to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the night. And by that I knew she meant she would make me do something embarrassing in public.

I feared for my life at this point.

"I LOVE WEARING THONGS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"BAHHAAAAA! HAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD… OH MY GOD…." Riroko hung onto a pole to keep from falling of laughter.

I watched as an elderly couple walked by me looking disturbed.

I had obviously lost the bet. I stood there blushing, but a bet was a bet. I had to honor the deal.

"Whew," Riroko wiped a tear from her eye. "Ah that was priceless."

"You're evil," I groaned.

"You haven't even seen evil yet," she smirked and rubbed her hands together. The snow had started to fall and was clinging to her dark waves in a way that made her look even more gorgeous than was possible. So of course I immediately forgot about my public embarrassment.

"I'll get you back," I threatened.

"Unfortunately, I know you will," she sighed. "but for now, carry me around on piggy back peasant." She snapped.

"Of course, my Queen," I said sarcastically, and roughly wrapped her around my back in fake anger.

"Hey!" She punched my back. "No manhandling the Queen."

I only laughed at her crazy antics, and we walked down the quiet street. They had already put up Christmas lights around town, and their glow made everything look so magical.

_I sound like a girl…_

"Hey Grim?" Riroko asked.

"Yeah?" I grunted.

"Thank you for today. I had lots of fun."

"As usual," I smirked.

"Arrogant little thing," she rubbed her head into my neck, and I felt a slight blush come up. She was quick to caress, which was fine with me but for some reason I got easily flustered. Ichigo always made fun of me for it. Like he's never gotten like that.

"Now that you're being all cuddly," I began. "I remembered the reason for our date tonight."

"Ooh, do tell," she whispered.

"Can I let the Queen down?"

"Of course servant. The Queen has grown tired of hanging here like a primate," she drawled.

I let her down gently, and grabbed her hand, leading her to a bench on the sidewalk.

The snow hadn't stopped falling.

RIROKO'S POV:

We sat down on the bench, Grimmjow holding my hands in his. He was blushing like crazy, but I had no idea why. Usually I was the only one who got like this.

"Okay now, what's this all about? You're not going to ask me to marry you or anything right?"

He shook his head.

"… you're not going to have the.. talk with me are you?"

"What talk?" he looked up.

"About… doing… IT," I looked away. Oh gosh, what if that was the reason?

He chuckled hard.

"Get your head out of the gutter. Who do you think I am?"

"A boy," I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, would you like to have that talk?" he leaned forward.

"No!"

"I thought so," he chuckled.

"Well, what is it then?" I spat.

The wind suddenly picked up, and I practically scrambled into Grimmjow's lap because it was so chilly.

"We couldn't have done this in a coffee shop?" I groaned.

"I thought this would be more romantic. What with the snow and all," He smirked.

"Oh really?" I murmured into his chest.

"Yeah. So listen up. I'm only saying this once," he whispered.

I waited for a couple of seconds, and then he spoke.

"I love you," he said.

My heart started racing. I blushed.

"What?" I breathed.

"You heard me," he said.

I could just die from the happiness. I looked up, grabbing Grimmjow's face with both of my hands. He was blushing again. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Grimmjow, I-"

I suddenly felt a giant pressure hit me in the side, and I went flying.

I landed hard in the snow, face first, my nose throbbing.

"Grimmjow, what the hell?!"

"RIROKO?! "RIROKO ARE YOU OKA-?!" I heard a loud thud, and I whirled around quickly standing up.

"GRIMMJOW!" I yelled. Somehow, he was floating in the air, but his arms were tight by his sides, almost like he was being held by something.

The snow underneath him had caved in; creating what looked like giant footprints.

"GAH! RIROKO! RUN!" Grimmjow's face distorted into one of pain, and I had no idea what to do.

What was happening? What was I supposed to be doing?

All I knew was that I had to help him… I had to…

I started running, running towards the invisible thing that held Grimmjow. Before I could do anything else, I was knocked off my feet again.

"Ugh," I groaned. My nose had started bleeding, and my body ached. I didn't want to, but I started crying. This was all wrong. This was all so wrong.

"GRIMMMJOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screeched.

"GAH!" Suddenly Grimmjow landed in front of me, and I immediately scrambled towards him.

"Grimmjow, are you alright?"

"My body was being squeezed… I felt like I was about to explode," he groaned.

"We have to leave. I have no idea what just happened but it's bad," I panted.

Suddenly a long howl rang out through the air. The sound made me get goose bumps. We both got up quickly, and the ground started shaking.

We started running, but then we went tumbling to the ground and I felt something huge fall on me. But I couldn't see anything but the air.

"RIROKO!"

I squirmed underneath the pressure, punching all around. Then the pressure was lifted, and a familiar voice rang out.

"GO YOU GUYS! RUN!" I looked up, and saw Ichigo standing there, wielding a huge sword and wearing black robes.

"Ichigo what the hell?!"

"JUST GO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!"

"GRIMMJOW!" I ran over to him and helped him stand up, then began to run. But we both got knocked down, and a glance showed me Ichigo running towards us, despair in his eyes.

Everything went black then.

The last thought in my mind was that I wanted to tell Grimmjow that I loved him too.


	15. Chapter 15: Nothing

RIROKO'S POV:

It was really dark.

I felt empty.

Hollow.

And hungry.

_So_ hungry.

There was something I wanted to do.

Something I had to do.

Something I had to say.

But what was it?

What was it?

Who was I?

Where was I?

What was this?

Life?

Death?

I wanted heat.

I was so cold.

So empty.

It was really dark.

I felt empty.

Hollow.

And hungry.

_So_ hungry.

There was something I wanted to do.

Something I had to do.

Something I had to say.

But what was it?

What was it?

Who was I?

Where was I?

What was this?

Life?

Death?

I wanted heat.

I was so cold.

So empty.

So hollow.


	16. Chapter 16: New and Old

RIROKO'S POV:

"Well, well, well… Welcome."

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a barely lit room surrounded by a few people.

"Hello there."

I looked in front of me to see the owner of the first voice I heard upon awakening.

He was tall, with wavy chocolate brown hair and a handsome face. He wore long white pants and a white jacket.

I wasn't even sure why I knew these words.

I wasn't even sure where I was, and I only then realized that I was nude. For some reason I was not ashamed.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

The man in front of me kneeled down.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. What's yours?"

"Riroko," I answered.

How did I know that?

"Well, Riroko, you seem to be very strong."

He rose, and addressed the rest of the room.

"We seem to have our newest Espada. But I think we need a better assessment of her powers." He started walking towards the doorway.

"Gin, get her some clothes will you?"

"Sure thing," another voice spoke. I looked to see another tall man. He was thin, with silver hair and a big smile on his face.

"Come on honey, can't be havin' you naked with all these pervs hangin' around."

He offered me his hand, and I took it, a smile involuntarily finding its way to my face.

This man was funny. And I felt something inside that made me warmer.

I couldn't remember anything about how I got here, but I knew it was cold and dreary.

"Where am I?"

"This place's called Las Noches. But now's not the time to explain things to you. 's funny. We don't usually get such curious new soldiers."

I raised my eyebrow as we followed the rest of the people out of the room, all of them wearing white pants. A really, really tall and thin man bumped into me harshly.

"Another woman to deal with," he grunted.

I was automatically offended. I hadn't chosen to be here. What was his problem?

"You look like a spoon," I murmured.

"What?" He growled.

"You heard me," I smirked.

"Why you little bit-" I was pushed gently from behind by the man called Gin, and I merely stuck my tongue out at the rude man as we passed him up.

"Might not want to mess with Nnoitra," Gin said. "He's not very friendly. Then again, no one here really is."

"You seem friendly," I eyed him.

He chuckled and led me to a big door.

"This is your room sweetheart," he gestured to the door theatrically and I just frowned.

"Gin… Why am I even here? What exactly is all this?"

"Now's not the time to talk about it," he opened the door and pushed me inside, shutting the door.

I walked over to the bed which was pushed up against the wall opposite the door, and sank into it.

I needed a minute to collect myself. Since waking, I felt absolutely lost. I remembered nothing before this. All I knew was my name. All I knew was how to speak. The objects around me were not foreign. But why were they not foreign? How did I know how to breathe? How to walk? How did I come to be here? Who were these people?

The outfits they wore seemed to tug at my mind, as if a memory were going to surface. But why would I even have memories?

Who was I?

I clutched onto the soft sheets and drew comfort. I was confused. But I would find answers. I would be strong.

I felt optimistic.

Optimism… Something stirred in me again.

I let out a big breath and got up. I spotted some clothes on a small couch and gratefully picked them up. Even though people had seen me naked only moments ago, I had a feeling it wouldn't be alright for me to do that frequently.

I pulled on the pants, which clung to my legs tightly but not uncomfortably. The white shirt had thin straps, flowed, and had a slit down the middle of the back, exposing my bare skin. I noticed a mirror was in the corner of the room, and out of curiosity I went to go look at it. I studied my reflection, familiarizing myself with… myself.

I had long, chocolate brown hair that fell in slight waves to my waist. My eyes were the same color, and my eyebrows were darker, thick and sculptured. I stared at something else. From the middle of my forehead and down to the tip of my nose was a thin white piece of bone. From this strip, three smaller stripes ran across my cheeks. I touched every strip tentatively. Gin did not have this. What was it?

I dropped my hands.

_Answers would come later._

I stared at my tall, curvy body and decided I was satisfied.

I knew myself a bit better.

With my observations done, I slipped on a pair of socks and high heeled shoes and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"What am I supposed to do now…?" I mumbled to myself.

I wandered slowly down the long white hallway. The walls were bare. The floor was bare. It's a wonder if anyone didn't get lost in this place.

"Hey! I've never seen you around here before!"

I paused without turning around.

"you're new?" The man spoke again.

I turned around to face him, hoping it wasn't the rude guy who looked like a spoon from earlier.

"Oh," I whispered.

Something inside me snapped, and I started running.

"GRIMMJOW! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The words spilled out of my lips before I could stop them, and I involuntarily wrapped my arms around the tall man. My lips ran across his neck, his face.

Then I fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He spat.

_Why did I…?_

"I am so sorry… I'm not sure why I did that… Uhhh," I got up, flustered.

His face… Something flashed in my mind. My heart had fluttered… Then it stopped the minute he pushed me off. I was back to normal.

The man in front of me eyed me with a weird look. He had light blue hair and eyes, was tall and muscular. The corners of his eyes were stained with a darker blue, and the side of his cheek had bones similar to the ones on my face. However, his were arrayed so that they looked like teeth. Sharp teeth.

His shirt was merely a vest, that exposed his chest and stomach.

I stared at them a bit longer than I would've liked.

"Like what you see?" He spoke.

I looked up at him quickly, ignoring his remark.

"I'm sorry for what I just did. Something just… came over me."

He looked at my face for a second, his eyes hard.

"Is your name… Riroko?"

"Yes… How did you know?" I crossed my arms.

"Something just came over me," he smirked.

I rocked back on my heels, feeling embarrassed.

"Well you better watch yourself. I'm not usually in a good mood."

He brushed past me without a second glance.


	17. Chapter 17: Lost and Found

Would there never be an end to my questions?

Here I was, barely knowing who I was or where I was or what I was here for, and I was throwing myself on top of some man who I definitely did not know.

Yet, I felt that I did know him. Though it seemed impossible, I had this strange sense...

Especially in that moment when I acted like a lunatic and embraced him.

I sighed heavily and continued down the hallway.

I was done with being confused.

I suddenly felt very angry. How the hell were these people going to just welcome me and tell me all these cryptic things without giving me any actual answers?

Granted, I hadn't really asked many questions, but still.

"UGH!" I shrieked.

Who could I ask? I had a strong feeling that the brown haired man seemed to run things around here. I'd just look for him.

Except this whole place seemed to be one big, white maze.

Maybe I could look for the blue haired guy again... If I turned around... No, that'd just be awkward.

I started running.

Sprinting.

Flying.

Crying.

Slowing.

Falling.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEEEEAAASSSEEE JJUUUUSSSSTTTTTTT TELLLLL ME WHAT IS GOING ONNNNN!?"

I started sobbing, and I didn't care. Something was wrong. I felt that something was wrong. I shouldn't be here...

"I shouldn't be here... I shouldn't be here..." My heavy breaths shook my body.

Then I saw a pair of feet near my face.

I instantly got to my feet.

It was him again.

Grimmjow.

He looked at me without any expression on his face, and I waited.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped.

"Touchy. You didn't seem to be so rude when I first saw you."

I immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of having an identity crisis. Life crisis more like." I wiped the stray tears off my face. "why are you here anyway? You were going the other way."

"Well I was calmly walkimg and all of a sudden I felt this crazy ass spiritual pressure. Then I found you. You must not be a normal arrancar. I must admit... It was pretty impressive."

He looked me up and down, and I noticed his lips twitch.

"Impressive..." he muttered.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"So you want answers?"

"How long were you standing there anyway?"

"You were yelling pretty loud." He grinned.

"Right..." My face flushed with embarrassment.

"This is weird..." He let out a long breath. "But for some reason I..." he stared.

"What?"

He scoffed. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"Hey... Do you happen to know where that brown haired man is?"

"You mean Aizen? What do you want him for?"

"I want answers."

"You can't exactly request an audience with him... The bastard runs things around here. You go yelling to him about stuff and he'll make you drop to your knees."

I stayed silent. Someone had to know.

"what about you?"

"What about me?" he crossed his arms.

"Can you give me answers?"

"Depends on what you're asking"

He smirked, and in spite of the whole situation, I could not help but be charmed by his looks.

"Doyoouuumindwalkinwime?" I spoke awkwardly.

"What's in it for me?"

I noticed very obviously that he stared down at my breasts.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I snapped in front of his face.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Were you trying to insinuate something?"

"Yeah," he growled.

For some reason I started laughing. Hard.

"What? What's so funny?!" He made a fist in the air.

I honestly had no idea.

"Tch. You're kinda annoying.".

I shrugged. "But I must not be so bad."

"Why do you say that?" He raised his eyebrows high.

"You're being pretty nice to me. And you don't strike me as the kind of guy who's nice."

"Shut your mouth."

"I spoke too soon."

He turned around and gestured for me to follow him, and I did. I felt kind of light. My previous breakdown had ended so suddenly that it sort of sucked all the despair out of me. I think I just needed to let it all out. But that didn't change the fact that I wanted to know what was going on.

"So how did you know my name?"

"How'd you know mine?" He countered.

"Touche... I do apologize for earlier by the way..." I coughed unnecessarily.

"It wasn't too bad. Mind doing it again?"

"Are you a pervert or something?"

He stayed silent, and we continued on down the hallway for some time. I decided not to speak anymore. We sometimes turned a corner, and I tried to memorize where this path would take us. I remembered with dread that I had no idea how I would be finding my way back to my room.

I looked around, wondering where all the people I had seen earlier were. It seemed so lonely here... Las Noches. I looked over at Grimmjow. He walked confidently, with his hands in his pockets and a stern expression.

_I want to kiss him. _

I stopped in my tracks as the thought entered my mind. I felt myself blush and I bent down to pretend I was fixing my shoe.

What the heck was wrong with me? Thinking things like that...

"What's your problem?" Grimmjow's rough voice commanded.

"it felt like there was something in my shoe..."

I straightened up and started power walking, ignoring the sarcastic sigh that came from behind me.

"So should I start asking questions now?" I sang.

"I guess. If it'll keep ya from doing weird ass shit." He gave a short, barking laugh, and I frowned.

I clapped my hands together. I wasn't sure where to begin.

"First of all, where exactly am I? And don't say Las Noches." As I named the place, I dropped my voice in imitation of Aizen. "That much is clear."

"Think you're funny?" He smirked.

"Aren't I?"

Then it all happened very quickly.

Grimmjow pushed me up against the wall and brushed his hand softly down my face. My breath hitched, and then he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips brush against my cheek, and then...

"SHIT!" I ducked as he punched the wall behind my head.

My heart was racing and my face was red. I knew it was. Really really red.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

Grimmjow's face suddenly appeared in front of mine again.

"Look, I don't know what just happened... But forget it happened. Alright?" He asked brusquely.

I nodded.

But I wouldn't forget.


	18. Chapter 18: Puzzles

I got up and ran after Grimmjow, who was walking briskly down the hallway. My gut told me that there was definitely some sort of connection between Grimmjow and I.

Exhibit A: the first time I saw him I was overjoyed without even knowing why.

Exhibit B: He just pushed me up against the wall, and then he punched said wall.

Something was telling me that he didn't know what he was doing in that moment anymore than I knew what had happened when I had first seen him.

I sighed quietly, and walked behind Grimmjow so that I wouldn't be tempted to look at him sideways like a weirdo.

"Well aren't cha gonna ask anything?" he muttered.

"Oh... Right." I racked my brain, and remembered where I had left off.

"Where exactly are we?"

"In Hueco Mundo." he sighed.

"What exactly...?"

"Hueco Mundo is..." He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Like a realm. There's the world of the living, and then there's here. Oh, and then all the damned soul reapers have their own little place too."

"What exactly is a soul reaper?"

"They are our enemies."

"And who are we?"

"We're the bad guys. We're Hollows."

"What are Hollows?"

Grimmjow turned on me, and pushed me up against the wall, but in a violent way.

"Listen up, because this is getting kind of annoying. We're Hollows. We died a long time ago, and then for some fucked up reason we were messed up and our souls turned bad. Soul Reapers go after Hollows so that they don't... I don't know... Mess stuff up. Aizen and those other two, they are Soul Reapers, but they came over here to use us. Why? I don't know. Now, some Hollows are dumb as shit. But some evolve and grow strong. Like us. The strongest are the Espada. There's 10 Espada, and I am one of them. And unless I'm mistaken... You are too."

Grimmjow suddenly turned me around roughly, and I felt him push my hair off my neck. His thumb gently rubbed the nape of my neck, and I heard him whisper "That's new..."

I stood there, confused. Grimmjow dropped his hand from my neck, and I turned around. We were close enough that I could feel his breath. We stared at each other for a second, Grimmjow frowning and I looking befuddled.

"Does that answer all your questions?" he murmured.

"Yeah. Except one."

"What?" He growled.

"Soooo... We're... Dead?"

"Pretty much."

"But," I took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's weird isn't it?"

He turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Somewhere else," he retorted. And with that he turned the corner, and I lost sight of him.

Well, at least he helped me out a bit. Though he has quite the temper... So I'm some kind of wacked out soul... And I'm dead but I'm alive.

Cool.

That makes me feel so much better.

However, I was grateful for what Grimmjow had told me. At least now I knew names, and places. The only thing I didn't understand was the fact that I had died... If I was a hollow now, what exactly was I before I died...? And how was I an Espada? I touched the nape of my neck, but felt nothing. I wonder what Grimmjow had seen there. I wondered why I felt this weird attraction to him.

"What are you doing?"

I stood up quickly, startled by the cool voice that had abruptly spoken. In front of me stood a man who was very pale, with jet black hair. He wore his white clothes in a different style than Grimmjow, and his eyes were a sort of teal, with the same color running down his face in lines. He was thin, and he looked utterly bored. Actually, he didn't really have an exact expression on his face.

"I was just... Thinking."

He stared.

I rocked on my heels. "My name is Riroko. What's yours?"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"It's nice to meet you "

Ulquiorra didn't reply, but he kept looking at me.

"Are you the new Espada?"

"Well, someone recently told me that I might be." I absent-mindedly touched my neck.

"Trash," he stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Follow me. I was told to look for you. Aizen has requested that we all have a meeting."

"We all? "

But Ulquiorra merely turned around without answering. I followed him like a puppy, and I didn't say a word. Although Grimmjow was kind of rude, he was easier to read. This guy was as blank as the walls around us. It was a bit unsettling, but on the inside I felt a challenge coming on. Perhaps I could get him to open up. But one look at him told me that would be somewhat impossible.

My thoughts then turned to Aizen. Perhaps he was going to tell me more about my whole situation. And maybe I could see who else lived in this place. A meeting required people, didn't it?

Ulquiorra and I continued on in silence for a while longer. I was too afraid to break the silence, but eventually we came to a large door that was split in two.

"Go ahead," Ulquiorra said.

"Alright." I walked around him and gently pushed on the doors, which opened with ease.

The room inside looked like another corridor, but at the end, directly in front of me were three raised platforms that were molded into chairs. I recognized Aizen sitting in the middle, Gin on the left, and another man on the right, who wore glasses and had dark-brown skin. I noticed that to the left of me sat a bunch of other people, everyone wearing different variations of the same white clothes I wore. To my shock, I noticed Grimmjow's blue hair in the midst of it all.

"Ulquiorra, thank you so much for bringing our newest here to be introduced," Aizen's smooth voice rang out throughout the room

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed as he came up next to me, and then he gave me a small push on the small of my back, urging me forward.

I stumbled a bit, and walked until I was close enough to where Aizen sat that I had to crane my neck.

"I heard that you're having a bit of trouble adjusting to your new life," he spoke.

"Err.. How did you...?"

"I know things."

I blinked.

He gazed around at the room, and then addressed everyone.

"Before you all stands our newest Espada."

A low murmur ran through the room, and I felt embarrassed.

Apparently, it was a big deal.

"Aizen-sama, please excuse my impudence, but are you positive that-"

"I'm sure I am not the only one who felt her immense spiritual pressure earlier, correct?" another low murmur ran throughout the room, and I heard a short barking laugh. No doubt who it was, I frowned.

"You're a bit of a... Special case. Now... You may all leave." Aizen lifted his hand and waved it nonchalantly. I made to leave, but suddenly I felt like I was glued to the spot.

"Except you, Riroko." Chills ran through my body. Whoever this guy was, he was not to be messed with. I watched everyone file out. As Grimmjow walked past me he shoved me with his shoulder, and I punched his back, which earned me a growl.

"Come here, please," Aizen called.

I turned back around and walked close to the three thrones. Gin winked at me. I smirked slightly, but found that I had to be serious in front of Aizen.

"I've heard you had questions about your new life here," he began.

"Yes... Um..."

"I will tell you this. You are here to serve me now. And be one of my soldiers. However, you worry me. Do you know why that is?"

I stuttered.

"It seems some of your... Human qualities have been carried with you into this life. By this I mean that even after death and your becoming a Hollow, you still have your past life buried within you. I am surprised that you are even an Espada. Your close relation to Ichigo Kurosaki forced me to notice you, but as a human you were nothing special. Yet here you stand..."

I was a _Human._

For some reason, I instantly knew what that meant. And there was a strange stirring inside of me.

"That is all," Aizen smiled, but it was cold.

I nodded awkwardly, and practically ran out of the room.

It all made sense now! Somehow, that was all I needed to hear. I had been a human, and like Grimmjow had mentioned, I had died, and then here I was. And Grimmjow... I was almost certain that the reason I felt connected to him was tied to the all the information I had just found out.

I had no idea why it all made sense to me, but it did... It fit.

What else had Aizen said...? Ichigo Kurosaki. I clenched the wall as my insides gave a weird lurch.

There was still more for me to find out, that much I knew. But I would be patient.

This place seemed so boring, that I now welcomed mystery with open arms.


	19. Chapter 19: Occurence

"UGH!" I stomped my foot impatiently. I still couldn't get the hang of this stupid zanpakuto. It was supposed to have some power or something and I had tried constantly to get it to work, but to no avail. My motivation? I had to figure out quick or I'd keep getting beat up by Grimmjow. He had no scruples against fighting me and leaving me a bloody pulp, even though I was a woman. But, he called it training, and I was able to hold my own. We had definitely become companions.

And luckily, it had been a while since we had had one of our weird moments. I still held steadfast to my theory, but had made no shocking revelation. So now I spent my time here becoming a trained "soldier for Aizen. I pretty much stayed super close to Grimmjow all the time, and hadn't really gotten to know anyone else. I wasn't rude, but had no desire. I rarely saw my "comrades" anyway. I didn't like it here though. I may not know much about this place still, but Aizen was a shady character. Whatever he was doing here, wasn't good. Not at all. Not at all. Even though I had apparently become some kind of tortured soul like the rest of them, I was very different. Grimmjow always said I was just like a human. And my retort was always the same: they had all been human once.

Apparently it was some kind of an insult.

"Watch it!" I looked up too late: Grimmjow rammed into me and we went tumbling to the ground.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"SHIT, WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTION!" Grimmjow started throwing punches, which I blocked. At least, on the fighting-without-a-zanpakuto side of things, I was completely adept. So much so, that Grimmjow always got angered. I wasn't sure what he wanted from me: Someone he could beat, or someone he could teach well.

I got up, and threw my hand back, as if to slap Grimmjow, but I released a cero from my hand instead. I would not lie, fighting was pleasurable. It felt wrong, but my body seemed to crave violence. It felt natural... Grimmjow landed a kick on my head, and sent me flying back, the ground crumbling beneath my feet. My zanpakuto lay uselessly on the ground, and I scoffed at the sight. Why did they give me the stupid thing, if I could do just as well without it. I did a sonido back to Grimmjow, who was not surprised at all. We interlocked hands as I went for a punch, and Grimmjow went to kick my knee, but I jumped up, as if squatting in the air, and kicked his face in. I heard him swear, and I fell to the ground.

He got up, as if he hadn't fallen, and in a blur, reappeared in front of me. Honestly, Grimmjow was scary when he really got into a fight. I think he forgets that it's for fun... Or the fact that it's fun makes him want to kill him.

Which is why he was now strangling me with his elbow, practically crushing my throat under his weight. Tears sprung to my eyes, and a sudden survival instinct took place. I tried to grab something, and found purchase on my zanpakuto. I swished it around in vain, my head searching for some kind of awareness.

Suddenly, as if having known it my whole life, I yelled out "HUNT, TIGRESA!" And in that one moment I felt a great surge of power run through me. I felt unstoppable.

"Nice," Grimmjow noted. I stared at him. When I looked down at myself, I noticed my body had changed. My legs had become covered in fur, orange with black stripes, my feet were paws with sharp claws. The fur extended up to my navel, and wrapped around to my back, encircling my breasts but not covering them. My chest had been covered with a shield of bones, and my shoulders as well, the bones extending straight over the curves, jutting out, turning my shoulders into cliffs. I put my hand up to my face, and I felt more bones there, an entire white jaw covering my face, but also jutting out, as if it was a poorly adhered mask.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"Your released form. Looks like you finally got it." Grimmjow spat on the ground.

I felt very proud, but also very overwhelmed. This was not at all what I expected to happen, and I was not very fond of suprises. I supposed it was a good thing, this. However, I felt like sitting.

"How do I get rid of it?" I spoke. Grimmjow looked up at me. Frowning.

"Just try to let it come to you," he muttered. I stood there confused, and decided to just let my thoughts stray. I imagined stripping this weird skin of mine off, becoming myself again.

Suddenly, I felt the surge go away, and I stood looking at my hand. I was myself again. I found myself somewhat frightened of the discovered power.

"Are we done?" I called. Grimmjow said nothing, but he walked over to me. He looked at me steadily, and we walked on, leaving our training place behind and eventually reaching the familiar white halls.

"Do you want to come somewhere with me?" Grimmjow asked.

I looked over at him, surprised by his strange question.

"I'll come looking for you later. Be ready." He stalked off, leaving me walking alone back towards my room, which I was now accustomed to finding. I pondered on Grimmjow's request, and I readied myself, changing my tattered clothes and splashing water on my face.

I sat on my bed, since I had no desire to do anything else. I waited for a long time, no particular thoughts running through my head. Then, there was someone pounding on my door.

I ran over, and opened the door, not suprised to see Grimmjow standing there scowling. I didn't bother asking him where we were going, because I knew he got easily annoyed by questions. He opened a garganta.

"Step in, and wait when you get there. Don't move. Got it?"

I stepped into the garganta, feeling resentment at the fact that Grimmjow treated me like one of his fraccíon. But I was the fool who did as he said.

When I stepped into the garganta, I walked through the darkness, not bothering to look behind me. I felt very on edge, because I was sure that Grimmjow was up to something. As far as I was concerned, Aizen had not given him orders to do anything. It was strange, but I could only make so many guesses.

I saw the faint light at the other end of the garganta coming up, and when I reached the opening and looked out onto the scene below, I felt as though my soul were being ripped apart. My body fell over, and I landed on my knees, on the precipice of the garganta. A voice inside of me yelled. _MY HOME THIS IS MY HOME! THIS IS IT! _With a distant shiver, I realized that it was my own thought. I stared at the structures below, a sleeping city, unaware of my existence. What was this feeling? I yearned for the place, but I had never been here before. I could tell it was the human world, but why did I feel the need to run? Run... I grabbed my head in agony, the strange feeling inside of me subsiding. Grimmjow had told me to wait, but I decided to go down. I would not stray far from my place in the sky. I did a sonido, and placed my feet on solid ground. The only sound here was that of the wind. But that was not what made my hairs stand on end. Somewhere, I felt a strong reiatsu burst through my senses. I looked up at the sky, but did not see Grimmjow. Perhaps it was a stray hollow...

I wandered down the street randomly, staring at the sleeping buildings. There seemed to be no concept of time, only the swell of reiatsu which I ignored. A great calm came over me as I walked, until I sensed the familiar pressure that was Grimmjow's. I did sonido in the direction, where I knew I would find him. I had strayed far from the place where the garganta opened up.

However, the sky was empty. I looked down, at the streets I orginally arrived above. I saw Grimmjow standing below, no, fighting with two people, clad in black robes. What the hell? I blasted down, and I landed next to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, what in the world are you doing?" I stared only at him, but he ignored. I saw quickly how his hand sliced through the air, and I was forced to see the bigger picture.

Grimmjow had impaled a woman through the stomach, and it was very much real. For some reason, a great deal of terror ran through me. I was used to fighting with Grimmjow, but this violence had me feeling very wrong.

A boy with orange hair yelled out, and when I looked at him I again felt the same force from earlier run through me. This boy was my friend. But who was he?

Grimmjow went to attack him, and without knowing what I was doing, I stood in front of the man.

"Grimmjow, STOP!"

Grimmjow looked furious, as I stood in front of the Shinigami, our enemy. But he wasn't, I knew it.

"What the hell are you doing Riroko? If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"He isn't our enemy..."

I felt the Shinigami grab my arm, somewhat brusquely.

"Get out of the way, Arrancar." I looked over my shoulder at him, and found that he was giving me the same searching look I was giving him.

"If this is some more of your bat-shit crazy crap spewing out, I don't wanna hear it Riroko," Grimmnow growled. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me behind him. I grabbed the back of his jacket softly, and I couldn't tear my eyes off the boy. Something was definitely wrong with me.

_I have to protect him..._ I clutched Grimmjow's jacket harder. Why was this happening? Vaguely, I noticed Grimmjow shake me off as he started to go towards the boy, his intent clear. Something inside me snapped.

"STOP! ICHIGO, I HAVE TO-" I coughed, as Grimmjow stopped me from blocking him again. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me aside, my shoulder scraping the ground roughly, though the pain was nonexistent. Then I was being picked up again, but I was disoriented by the strange feelings inside me, which were becoming stronger. I barely registered the fact that Grimmjow had thrown me into a garganta, until I was in the dark.

"UGGGHH!" I pounded my fists on the floor. Why did he do that? Now Ichigo would be hurt...

_But why do I care? I don't know him... _

But I did. Standing up, I began walking back to Hueco Mundo, the strange feeling inside of me subsiding. However, the events that had just passed were not simply leaving my mind. I felt like crying again, because I could not protect... That boy. Grimmjow would go berserk. The brute...

Somehow in my reverie, I arrived back inside Hueco Mundo, back into Las Noches. I methodically walked to my room, and when my body went inside, I threw myself onto my bed. I could not wrap my head around anything anymore. Although I could feel myself here, a soldier, there was something inside of me that wanted to break free. I was afraid of myself... My thoughts did not make sense with my reality. Ichigo... Was that Ichigo Kurosaki then?

Thoughts of him ran through my head, until I fell to sleep.

"Wake up," someone barked.

I jolted upright, and saw Grimmjow standing above me. How long had I slept?

"Grimmjow... Grimm-" I looked at him, my eyes truly focusing, and noticed that he was bleeding profusely from his left arm.. Rather...

"YOUR ARM!" I shrieked. He scoffed, and scowled, while I scrambled off the bed to reach for bandages and ointment.

I pushed him gently onto the bed, the white sheets being stained with red. I cleaned up the wound the best I could, horrified at the thought that his arm was cut clean off. He did not wince.

"What is this? What happened?"

"Always curious aren't you?" he muttered.

"well, considering you threw me back in here, knowing I can't use those portal things, and I'm sitting here, worried about the fact that you don't have an arm Grimmjow, and what if YOU HADN'T COME BACK AT ALL!" My voice broke, but I kept my tears back. My arms scrambled around his arm, but the bleeding was subsiding.

Grimmjow stayed quiet, and I unrolled the bandages. Hesitantly, I took off Grimmjow's jacket, but he didn't even offer a cryptic comment. His expression was serious, but not angry. I noticed his wound was not just a missing arm, there was a slash across his abdomen, and angry red lay on his head. We stayed quiet for a moment, the only sound the rustle of the bandages, and the brushing of my fingers against his skin.

"You think some Shinigami would do me in?" He spoke. I stayed silent. "What was your deal anyway? What was with the lunatic act, huh?"

"I know him. He isn't an enemy." I offered. My hands went up to his forehead. I gently wiped the blood off in a methodical motion as Grimmjow took in my words.

"Is it like that first time?"

"That first time?"

"You saw me."

"Yes, like that."

"You had very different reactions." My cheeks flushed, and I practically jerked my hand away from Grimmjow's face. I offered no comment, but I cursed him for remembering that embarrassing moment. Like it had never happened to him.

"Well, I don't know what it is, but it still happens to me too. But I hide it better than you."

I stared at him. "Mmm..."

"You know, you don't have one of these." He gestured towards the hole in his stomach. He was right. Ibhad never noticed, but all of my comrades had their hollow holes, somewhere. I did not.

"I am perpetually meant to be different."

"I don't get scared, but it scares me that you're making me different too." I began wrapping the bandages around him, tying it around his shoulder awkwardly, but efficiently.

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, you make me feel weird sometimes. Too... Soft? I don't like it."

"I do."

"Well damn you."

"you enjoy my presence." I smirked.

"Humph. Yeah."

"I wish I was a human again. Not this."

"Why would you wish something like that? You stupid?" I finished my patchwork job, and stood up. Before sinking onto the floor.

"Humans are lucky."


	20. Chapter 20: Contemplations & Temptations

"Humans aren't lucky. They're weak," Grimmjow scowled.

I said nothing in return. I wanted to slap him. Why was I the only one who didn't think humans were all that bad? If anything, I wanted to be one again. If I knew anything, it was that I yearned for my old life. My previous episode had made me open my eyes. No doubt, I had lost a lot in becoming this… other being. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I was desperately trying to find a way to escape… but it didn't even make sense to me.

"Hey! You listenin' to me?" Grimmjow barked. I looked up at him, or more accurately his knee.

"Can you get out? I need to be alone," I placed my hand on his knee and used it as leverage to get up. Before I moved my arm, Grimmjow caught my wrist.

"You're kicking me out? What the hell?"

I stared at him. "I need some time to think. I have some thoughts I need to sort out. Leave. I already helped you with your wounds. Go get some more treatment. Mine was probably inadequate…"

"I don't feel like leaving," he snorted.

"Then shut up, idiot."

"What?"

"Shut up. Idiot. You deaf too?" As soon as my retort left my mouth, Grimmjow pulled on my wrist, making me lose my balance. I felt his hand grasp my waist tightly as he threw me onto the floor, hard. I was about to get up and start pummeling him, but too quickly, he straddled me and sat on my stomach. I struggled feebly. I was too frustrated to even attempt an escape.

"What was that for?" I said.

"You pissed me off," he snapped.

"You're _pissing_ me off. Right now, Grimmjow. Get off."

"Make me."

"Mature of you."

"Thanks."

I propped myself up on my elbows and tried to slide out from underneath him, but he forced me down and the combined movement of our bodies was making me feel uncomfortable in a different way. Well, if he wasn't bothered by it, I wouldn't be either. I put my hands around his neck, and tried to pull him off, but he didn't budge. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again, I barely even registered that Grimmjow was grabbing the nape of my neck, until he pulled my head forward and was kissing me with a ferocity that didn't even let me breathe.

I didn't resist, because I didn't want to. But then he let me go, and he stood up. I sat there, bewildered. I didn't look up at him, until he had left the room without a word.

I stood up, and stared at the blood that was on my bed and on the floor. I ignored it, and stood for a second. I refused to think about what had just happened. There were more important things to notice, other than the fact that my heart was racing and my lips felt warm.

I did not have a hollow hole. Right. I felt a strong sense of yearning when I saw the World of the Living. Most likely, I had a connection with that town… Perhaps I had lived in that very place. Ichigo Kurosaki. I knew him. Rather, I had known him. He was not my enemy. But apparently, I was his. Perhaps, I had cared about him very much. This made sense. This explained why I had lost my mind when I saw him. This forced me to think about Grimmjow. I felt hot as I remembered our first encounter. The same thing had happened with him. I had known him, without knowing him. Something had snapped. Which meant that I had also known, obviously cared about him. We must have known each other when we were humans… though why I had thrown myself against him was baffling.

But he had done it too. I had not been the only one to lose control. Though Grimmjow seemed less aware of it than I, I felt that he was going through the same thing as me. My mind ran through conversations we had had, moments where he said something without even knowing what he was talking about… He had immediately known my name when we met. So, I was convinced that he also had suppressed memories inside of him. That's what it was. As far as I knew, everyone else only had recollections of _this _life. Grimmjow himself had told me how he evolved. I myself had no recollections of the time passed before I woke up naked in front of Lord Aizen. But my subconscious certainly had recollections of the time when I was human. But it had to be triggered. Or if not triggered, it simply spilled forth on a whim.

All I could think, was that Grimmjow and I must have been… very close. Was he dear to me? Was that why I always felt a draw towards him? Had I been dear to him also? And now? I found it hard to believe that, being what we were, we could consider anything dear. But I did not think it was impossible… Aizen himself had said that I was very different, and dangerously so. Perhaps he knew why, but there was no way I would discuss anything with him.

I was supposed to be a creature of hatred, but I could honestly say that regardless of the past, I cared for Grimmjow. I worried for him. He was my companion. The kiss ran through my mind again. Had he just lost control, or had he done that purposely?

"Ugh. It doesn't matter," I groaned.

I was done thinking. I felt convinced about all that I had conjectured, and I felt very relieved.

Now all I had to wait for was for the rest to come to me.

* * *

"Lord Aizen requests your presence." I stared at Ulquiorra, who looked indifferent as usual. I nodded, and fell into step behind him.

I had been wandering the hallways aimlessly. Honestly, I was hoping to run into something interesting. Perhaps even another espada, although Ulquiorra was farthest from my mind. Since I spent all my time either alone, or with Grimmjow, I had not really gotten to know anyone else. Not that anyone was offended. I think I was the only one who cared about interacting with the rest, though.

Some days had passed since I had seen Grimmjow. I missed him, but perhaps it was better that we had not been with each other, seeing as how our last encounter ended the way it did. I was not really avoiding him, but he had probably been avoiding me. Then again, I wasn't too eager on running into him.

I stared at Ulquiorra's coat tails. Ulquiorra never said much. I decided to make a game of stepping on his coat tails. He noticed.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"I cannot walk while you are being, by choice, insolent."

"I'll stop," I laughed. It was weird, he was being serious and all, and kind of scary about it as usual, but he made me want to laugh. Especially since no one else ever bothered to laugh around here.

I walked beside him, instead of behind him. He kept his eyes forward. I decided to let a string of spit dangle from my mouth. He did not look at me, or the spit, which was reaching my crotch. But I knew he could probably see me. I sucked the spit back up, and settled for mimicking him. I set my features into one of indifference, and made my steps match his. I copied his posture, and I got close enough to him to where our shoulders brushed as we walked. He still ignored me.

I poked his side. He ignored me still. But I persevered.

"Ulquiorra," I whispered.

He sped up so I was behind him again.

"Trash," he stated.

So I jumped on his back.

He punched me in the side, and did sonido to get away. I now knew my way around, so I simply followed him by using sonido. I couldn't catch up until we reached the throne room, and I had admittedly enjoyed that entire scenario. He shot me a glare, or well, he just looked at me, but I assumed he would glare if he showed emotions. As he opened the doors, he said "I will kill you without remorse if you bother me again."

For some reason, I found this hilarious, and I as we walked into the room, I couldn't help but shout in between laughs, "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"You seem more enthusiastic since the last time we spoke, Riroko." I looked up vaguely in Aizen's direction, and my giggles died away, but not without some difficulty. A quick survey of the room showed me that everyone present was looking at me. I tried not to notice that Grimmjow was also there, and staring at me with an angry expression. And some man I had never seen before, looked at me with surprise. I eyed the tattoo he had on his visible hip. A number 6. What? I eyed Grimmjow questioningly, but he was intently staring at the floor.

I also noticed an arrancar with blonde hair that looked like a boy, and seemed totally out of it. He made me want to laugh again, so I stared elsewhere. Ulquiorra bowed and started to leave. Shamelessly, I asked "Where are you going?" No response came, and Yammy, who I had run into once, and had formed a strong dislike for because of the encounter, chuckled.

"You will be going to the World of the Living," Aizen spoke. My attention was caught once again.


	21. Chapter 21: Flood

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Do not be impertinent, Riroko. I do not answer to you," Aizen smirked. I forced myself to remain calm, and said nothing. But I couldn't help shooting him a glare. I didn't care who he was, if he was here with us and calling us his "little helpers" that meant he was a traitor to his own kind.

Maybe I had that in common with him. At least I wasn't a condescending creep.

Without ceremony, a Garganta was opened, and the other four started walking in. To my shock, I saw that Grimmjow's tattoo had been removed. What had happened? Had that weird guy replaced Grimmjow?

"Run along now, Riroko," Gin's voice called out to me. I jumped out of my reverie and walked quickly into the Garganta, making sure to stand farthest from Grimmjow. I still didn't really want to encounter him, but my curiosity was burning nonetheless. Once the Garganta closed, we walked in the darkness. I remained a few paces behind the rest, and even behind the blonde haired guy. He was breathing rather loudly, and I had the most inappropriate urge to laugh. Damn, I was losing it lately. What was wrong with him though? Everyone else was ignoring him, apparently. He seemed a little… odd. He stopped his breathing, but his mouth was still open. I couldn't help but smile, and I covered my mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping.

I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced over at Grimmjow, who was glancing back at me. I motioned for him to back up to where I was, but he turned back around and did not look back again. Well, then. I had tried. We walked on for some time, and finally the Garganta opened up onto the World of the Living. I ran up next to Yammy, and saw Shinigami below us. Were we here to fight? I certainly wasn't…

_In fact, I have something else in mind…_

Suddenly, Grimmjow left. Everyone started yelling and talking, but I zoned out. I needed to find Ichigo Kurosaki. No doubt Grimmjow had gone to find him, too.

"I have to go too," I said. I dashed in Grimmjow's direction, and heard shouts behind me, but I ignored them. I had to find Ichigo, and talk to him. No doubt Grimmjow wanted to do the total opposite. However, I would have to talk to him alone. And Grimmjow wouldn't let me get in the way again. As I soared through the sky, I immediately decided what I would do. There were a bunch of spiritual pressures rising up. I felt Grimmjow's as well, further ahead. And, if I wasn't mistaken, there was Ichigo's too. But I would wait.

I went down to the solid earth, and completely hid my spiritual pressure. Once I felt everyone else's disappear, I would have my talk. To my surprise, I had not yet had a mental breakdown. Perhaps, since becoming aware of my situation, I could be more in control of myself. The grass beneath my feet was soft to the touch. This world certainly held a lot more beauty than Hueco Mundo. That much was clear. The air smelled different… much more pleasant. The trees billowed around me. I only hoped that my comrades were not destroying everything. But with the way the air felt, people were definitely getting angry.

What was the point of fighting anyway? Just because they were different beings? I suppose, this is just the way things work. But to me, in the end, if there was something to fight for, whether honorable or not, it made everyone very much the same.

* * *

I passed the time in random thought, and did not stir until I felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure spike: he was about to use his release. I immediately used my Sonido, and ran as fast as I could in the direction. As I came upon the scene from above, I was surprised to see Ulquiorra. I quickly went back to the earth, hastily hiding my spiritual pressure. Hopefully, no one had noticed my arrival. Hiding behind a building, I watched the scene unfold. Grimmjow looked like he was in bad shape, and there was Ichigo, and the other Shinigami from before. There was another man, but I had never seen him before, and his spiritual energy was strangely reminiscent of our side's.

From what I could see, Ulquiorra had stopped Grimmjow from doing his release. I waited in anticipation. I could not hear their conversation, but then Ulquiorra took Grimmjow through a Garganta, and they were gone. As far as I could tell, everyone else was gone as well.

Only I remained.

I stopped hiding my spiritual pressure, and was glad to do so. It was really annoying and tedious.

I immediately ran over to the others, but there was no element of surprise. The man I did not know immediately went to attack me when I got near. I did not have time for this. His blade came towards my stomach, and I quickly ducked and slid behind him.

"Wait!" I yelled. He ignored me, and went for another blow, but I was not in the mood for proving my strength. I bowed my head down to the ground, and waited for a strike that did not come.

"Please wait. I am not here to fight." As I raised my head, I noticed Ichigo was staring at me in incredulity.

"You're from before," he spoke. I nodded, and figured I should get to business.

"I want to talk to you, Ichigo."

He stared at me in surprise, as did the other two.

"But… perhaps privately. I promise you, I do not want to harm you or anyone else. I am very different from my comrades…"

They all looked alarmed. A private word with someone who was supposed to be my enemy was somewhat suspicious. I removed my sword, and placed it on the ground.

"Your sword is not your only weapon," the woman spoke.

"Ichigo," I prompted.

I looked only at him, and I felt many emotions bubble up inside me. But I knew better now.

"It will not take long. You're injured, and I do not want to keep you. But I have to speak to you. Please."

There was silence.

"Well, my name, if you have forgotten it… perhaps you never heard it. I don't remember. My name is Riroko." I don't know how that helped my cause, but I figured there was no harm in being polite.

The woman suddenly burst out, "It can't be!" She looked at me as if realizing something, and I looked at her quizzically. She suddenly stood up, and running over to me, took me by the hand and started walking quickly away from the others.

"Rukia! What are you-?" Ichigo shouted. No reply came from the mentioned Rukia, and I also wondered why she was suddenly so eager to talk.

"You said your name was Riroko?" She muttered. She seemed in a moment of grief.

"Yes," I replied.

"Could it be… You… you said you wanted to talk to Ichigo? Why?"

"I… I know him. Well, I knew him once, if I am correct in my thinking."

"It can't be," she whispered. I stared at her, and impatiently waited for an explanation to her odd behavior.

"How do you know him?" She shook.

"He was my friend. I am sure he was my friend."

Rukia seemed on the verge of tears, and I did not know what to make of it. I felt sad for her, but I wish she would explain.

"I can't believe you remember… it must be you!"

"Please, what do you mean?" I whispered.

"I will explain this quickly," she took a deep breath and remained thoughtful for a second. The effort visibly pained her. "I don't know how you are able to remember him at all, but I don't know if you remember how you died. Here."

In my surprise, I could only blink.

"I had recently met Ichigo, and he acquired his Shinigami powers. There's no need to go into that. The night you died, you were attacked by a Hollow. Ichigo arrived on the scene, but something went wrong… he had never had cause to be defeated. Needless to say, you were not saved… Ichigo was in such grief. I… I did not know what to do. The hollow had strange powers, which sucked the life out of you, or… I do not even know the real cause. As Ichigo fought, you slipped away. It is rare for a human to… somehow Ichigo's memory of you was erased. And everyone else who had known you. Including your family. No one, except I, remembers you. I have no idea why this happened… and…" she trailed off.

My mind seemed to go wild. There were immediately images flashing through my head, a snowy night, and an invisible force. Everything poured forth. Flashes of Ichigo… a building… school. Two kind people waking me. My own face, similar but different. Papers, places, smells. It did not stop.

Everything.

There were tears streaming down my face without my consent, and I let them silently fall.

"Oh… oh my…" I turned away from Rukia. "I… I remember… all… all of it. But!" I turned around almost in hysterics, as my thoughts turned to something else.

"Do you know… Grimmjow… he was…" I gasped.

She nodded. "For some reason, he was also forgotten. How is it that… you remember all this? I do not think it is common… even though I know nothing… your cases seem so…"

"I never told him! But he had to have known… that I loved him!" I let out a sob, and felt foolish.

In that instant, I could not help but ignore my surroundings. All my remembrances had bubbled out.

And with them came very, very irrepressible human feelings indeed.


End file.
